A Sight to Behold
by TwistedAffection
Summary: Sexual attraction is a very dangerous thing when your a Nobody. With no emotions to hold you back, all that is left is primal lust. Despite this 2 Nobodies are willing to risk it all to be together. Can they survive this risky experiment?Xem/Sai Chp11!
1. Chapter 1

A Sight to Behold

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters TT

Summary: Saïx/??? This person is either very brave, or very stupid. Who would dare to enter Saïx's room in the middle of the night? And...why? (A/N could it be any more obvious xD)

WARNING: Yaoi, will contain slightly non/con lemon

Rated: M

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saïx was jolted from sleep at the sound of his bedroom door opening, and clicking silently shut again. In the pitch darkness he could make out nothing but the slight tap of some ones shoes as they made their way across the room towards his bed. It had been a very silent, beautiful night, there was a slight breeze blowing through an inched opened window, the moon casting an eerie blue glow across the large, sliver room through the flowing curtains. Saïx at that moment was glad he was such a light sleeper, but he did not move. This person was either very brave, or very stupid. He knew it couldn't have been an assassin, the castle was too well guarded in his opinion, and the Berserker's guarding his room would surely have created a lot of racket.

So it was someone from the Organization…

Saïx decided he would humor them a bit, it made him curious in a way... what were they up too this late at night? It must have been at least 1 in the morning... He felt the bed dip as they crawled across it, and stopped right over the top of him. Saïx lay still on his stomach with his head to the side, arms tucked beneath his body, but he didn't to open his eyes. Hot breath washed over his cheek. Their hands placed to each side of his shoulders and their legs straddled his waste, he could literally feel the heat radiating from their body. Were they crazy!?

Not exactly anticipating this, nor how close they'd placed themselves, Saïx prepared to flip them over and strangle the life out of the idiotic intruder, when he suddenly felt them bring their face a breath away from his ear. And he froze in place. Should he look?

"Hello… Saïx" their masculine velvet voice rumbles deep from within their chest and into his ear. Their hot breath once again washing across the side of Saïx's face; making a chill run up his spine, and the hairs on his body stand on end. His eyes finally shoot open, his heightened senses able to make out the strong arm still clothed in the Organization's uniform beside him. And was that…silver hair draped across his shoulder?

Xemnas.

"S-Superior?" Saïx mumbles confused, taken aback at the sound of his own stuttering voice. He tries to turn his face to check if he's correct, _it couldn't be_…but as Saïx is just able to see his superior's luminescent orange eyes from the corner of his eye, Xemnas smirks through the darkness, suddenly slamming his body down hard onto Saïx's, pinning him against the bed and preventing any further movement. Saïx's eyes widen as the abrupt action forces air from his lungs, though shocked, he manages to gasp it back in.

"You've always been so obedient Saïx, I'm thoroughly impressed you allowed me to get so close…" Xemnas whispers close to Saïx's ear, blowing the hair there and tickling his skin. His smirk widens and he licks his lips in anticipation. Saïx can feel Xemnas pressing his burning hard-on into his backside, and forcefully suppresses a shudder. Clenching his fists, he desperately tries to ignore his own cock twitching in response. _Dammit! _ This was his superior for goodness sake! He looked up to him, he made the right decisions, and he did what was best for the Organization, as well as all Nobodies! Saïx had never seen this side of Xemnas before. But, why was he…?

"Xemnas, what-" Saïx is cut off mid-sentence as he gasps, Xemnas had started licking and sucking at his lobe, the sloppy wet noise and harsh breath loud in his ear. Xemnas then moves further down to the sensitive spot on his neck just below.

"a-AH!" Saïx chokes out, the move, and particularly the sensation, was too unexpected for him to have had time to stop himself. He scowls at himself for being so responsive. He then hears Xemnas chuckle deep in his chest, rumbling like thunder and vibrating against Saïx's back. Saïx could feel himself suddenly becoming very hot …no, he wasn't going to put up with this anymore. Saïx attempts to buck desperately under Xemnas's hard muscular weight, twisting, trying to shift him off somehow, but only succeeded in rubbing against his superior's arousal. Xemnas threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning and bucking back down against Saïx's firm ass shamelessly. Saïx immediately stops, falling back against the bed gasping for breath, realizing that was a bad mistake. He _really_ didn't like this. Arms still trapped beneath him, Xemnas's full weight pressing down on him. Alarm bells rang off in his head at how vulnerable he had become. Saïx began to sweat, but tried to keep calm. Then Xemnas brought his lips back to Saïx's ear and moaned.

"Saïx…that was divine…" he could hear Xemnas pulling something metal from his pocket, and he proceeded to rap his arms under and around Saïx's chest.

"Lets do that some more" Xemnas near purred into Saïx's ear, the words burning into his mind, and then he felt cold metal clicking shut around his wrists…_Oh God, he's going too…_

Saïx didn't even have time to finish the thought before the blankets were ripped off and he's roughly flipped onto his back. A hard grip clenches around his now hand-cuffed wrists, his arms thrust above his head, tying them to the headboard with a leather strap Xemnas pulls from his other pocket.

Saïx's stomach does a 360**°** flip, eyes widening in shock and… fear? _No it couldn't be_…at the sudden position change. Xemnas looms over Saïx with a sly grin, an expression of pure lust as his eyes wander across Saïx's well muscled form. "Oh Saïx, do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Saïx shudders under Xemnas's intense gaze, wishing he wore more than just his standard black material pants to bed…which had now ridden dangerously low on his hips.

He truly was a sight to behold at that moment, but Xemnas wanted _more. _He _ached_ for Saïx, to be within him, to hold him close, have his way with that incredible body of his. Who wouldn't?

"Xemnas, please…you can't be serious" Saïx tried, but he could tell, from that look in Xemnas's eyes, it was useless, at that moment, he was truly at his Superiors mercy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

OH YEH! I think I did alright for my first fanfic I woke up this morning with this smexy story just sitting there in my head and I thought, "stuff it, im gonna write my own fanfic for once!" so there you have it! (yeh…i know im perverted xD)

Yeh, thought Id just end it here for now xp dodges flying objects im sorry its so short! But its late! xD and I couldn't decide how I wanted Saïx to act…aggressive and un-submissive, or confused and just totally uke for his master xD what do you think? Lemme know soon so I can write it and post sooner! Lol

(I would also like to add, when you go to the World that Never Was, there are Nobodies everywhere guarding the place! It always surprised me how NO ONE seems to have them in there at all! So I thought id give them a small mentioning ;; )

looks at clock …HOLY CRAP!! Ok, was not planning to work til 2 in the morning on this oO im off people! 3 but don't forget to review! else I cant update for ya now can i?? 3 snickers evilly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

(Sorry I took so long guys!)

Ok now go sayin, "wow! Your great at writing yaoi!" cuz theres no way I could put all that detail in there by maself. First I had ta go read other yaoi. So you can thank yourselves for the inspiration (u no…if you write and post it lol) so I wont take _all_ the credit, gawd! I don't think I did well at all at re-writing some parts! You have no idea … (im so sorry Ookami! I tried!!) but I will be happy to deliver the smexy Saïx/Xemmy goodness x3

(oh, and I jus wanted ta point out, if ppl didn't notice, in the one scene we actually see Saïx and Xemmy talking, he does NOT call him 'sir' now does he? He calls him Xemnas! Obviously they are beyond formalities like that, so I don't know why everyone seems to make Saïx call him that…I mean, around the younger group would make sense but … you get my point lol)

**WARNING**: kinda Noncon, slight language, mild violence, and just down right detailed!

Dammit, this fic (well, this chap) may as well be rated R!! AND I MEAN R!!! if ya don't like the real _explicit detailed_stuff (well, as close as I let it get…) I tell you, **DO NOT READ!** But for those who love it, (like me lol) enjoy (man, can I even post this here!? o…O; )

"No! NO!" Saïx cried defiantly, desperately trying to twist his body, yanking at his confines with all the strength he could muster, but the leather would not budge, and his wrists were becoming raw as the metal dug hard into his flesh. _Hmph…this was to be expected, but he's only exhausting himself_…Xemnas scoffed to himself, shifting down Saïx's body and successfully removing the single piece of clothing he wore, yet managing to keep the berserker's powerful legs from pulling out and kicking him, and carelessly tossed the item to the floor.

Xemnas moaned hungrily as his piercing orange gaze wandered lazily across his prize, drinking in the sight he'd craved for for the longest time. From the quickening rise and fall of his chest, across his perfectly carved creamy abs, down to the sky blue curls that lead to his half-hard loins. Xemnas's eyes gleamed; just the sight of his second in command was enough to make his erection burn "Oh Saïx…" he half mumbled. So it seemed Saïx was actually enjoying this? _Heh, maybe…either way he will be mine…still, this may turn out to be much more interesting than I thought... Wonderful. _He grinned, and quickly set to work at removing his own garments.

Saïx watched as his superior was practically strip teasing on top of him, taking it slow and making sure to caress any newly revealed flesh in the glow of the sliver blue light that spilled across his bed. Unconsciously, Saïx even stopped his jerky movements, completely distracted by his leaders little show. He mentally kicked himself when he felt heat pool in his stomach and move down into his groin, and he hoped in the dim light Xemnas couldn't see his cheeks reddening, noticing that he was in fact watching him intently, eagerly, gold locking with amber. _Is he testing me?_

When Xemnas was fully naked, it was Saïx's turn to observe more closely the tanned, muscular body poised above him. Until his eyes then also fell upon his superior's screaming hard-on. Saïx sucked in a breath. _Oh God… _His own hardness now becoming almost painful. Why was his body reacting this way!?

The Enigmatic man dropped to his hands and leisurely crawled back up the Diviner's body, catching the bewildered expression on his face, and chuckled, "You don't understand do you?"

Saïx stiffened, his temper flaring, "Of course I don't understand!"

Another chuckle, "Does there have to be more than just carnal lust?"

"…Of course…" _there did…right? Even if we are Nobodies…_ But the Diviner found he was unable to respond any further, as Xemnas began descending slowly, unbearably slowly, until his lips brushed against Saïx's nipple. He was quickly finding his mind clearing of all thought, forgetting the question, and he began trembling, he couldn't stop himself, torn between agony and terror.

A long pink tongue then flicked out and started lapping hard at the pert flesh. Saïx couldn't help but gasp, clenching his bound fists. Xemnas moaned then bit down. A bolt of fierce pleasure spiked in Saïx's nipple and speared straight down to his painfully hard dick, making it jump. His muscles clenching and he curled up, knees rising to grip against Xemnas's waist with a guttural moan.

The Enigmatic man wrapped an arm around Saïx's waist and continued to suck hard on the captured nipple, encouraging gasps from the berserker. Reaching up with his other hand and toying with Saïx's other nipple.

_Oh, GOD! _Saïx threw himself back against his bed moaning. Xemnas taking the opportunity to surge into the berserker's open mouth; engaging Saïx in a ferocious kiss. Arm still holding Saïx's waist firmly, he writhed atop him, flesh against flesh, his rigid erection sliding along Saïx's. With a loud moan the berserker arched up against the cock cradled between his thighs, begging for more, for release. But at the same time his mind battled between guilt and selfish lust. He shouldn't want this, but he did. God he wanted it!

Xemnas released Saïx from the breath-taking kiss and raised his head. He sat back on his knees and grinned devilishly down at him. Slowly he raised a hand to his mouth, sucking and liking his index and middle fingers.

Saïx froze in alarm. "What…?"

Grasping Saïx's hip firmly with his other hand Xemnas held him in place. "I can see how badly you need to cum" He continued to suck his fingers until they dripped with his saliva.

Saïx blushed and frowned. Close to pouting. _What's he up to now…?_

"Well, I want to too…" his deep voice purred as he lowered his wet hand, and reached under one of Saïx's raised knee's to brush against the smooth curve of his ass, his grin widened and he winked. "…in you."

Icy terror washed over Saïx. "No!" _Not that!_ Free from Xemnas's weight, Saïx used his restraints as leverage to twist hard out of his superior's grip, he had to get away!

But Xemnas merely chuckled at this and used the momentum to flip him onto his stomach "Prefer it this way do you?" Saïx went to kick out but it was too late, Xemnas was between his spread thighs in a flash. A strong arm slip under his hips and forced him up onto his splayed knees. Wet fingers slid between his ass cheeks, pressing against the tight hole. Saïx gasped in shock and twisted to look back, though he was left at an awkward angle, not able to fully support himself on his arms.

Xemnas's amber gaze shifted back to the berserker's face and he grinned. "Aren't you flexible? But in any case, relax, or this is going to hurt." Xemnas could easily tell this would be a first for Saïx, and he didn't want to cause his beautiful Luna Diviner _too_ much pain. Then he pressed.

The pressure against his anus was firm and insistent. And Saïx instinctively resisted the invasion. But it wasn't long before it started to become a sharp ache. "I can't…!"

"You can. Just relax for me and the pain will stop."

Saïx shuddered and shook his head. "I can't!"

Xemnas growled and pulled the arm from around his waist away, and slapped Saïx sharply on the ass. "Relax!"

Saïx gasped in surprise and his body relaxed by reflex, and the finger slid in. He trembled with the shock of being penetrated. His superior's arm returned around his hips and the finger slid deeper.

His body constricted tightly around the intruding digit. It hurt, a lot, more so than he'd expected. He bowed up, gripping the leather strap that bound him to the headboard and chocked back a pained groan. He was more than used to pain, but not pain like this…this was completely different.

Xemnas snarled. "I said relax, you stubborn idiot!"

Out of options, Saïx allowed himself to relax. And immediately the pain retreated. His upper half dropping back down among the sheets and a long groan of relief escaped his throat.

"Hm, that's better." The finger inside swirled all the way around, exploring. Trailing not too unpleasant tingles in their wake, causing Saïx to shiver. _Now, where is that…?_ The finger pressed down on something.

A brutal wave of pleasure seared right up the back of the berserker's skull, making the hairs all over his body stand on end. His cock jumped in eagerness and liquid excitement slid up his shaft and dribbled. He choked out a groan. It had damned near felt like an orgasm.

"Ah, there it is." Xemnas chuckled, and pressed again.

Severe delight burned all the way up Saïx's spine and then spilled through his cock. He gasped out a small guttural moan and shoved back harshly, searching for more. The Enigmatic man obliged and stroked deeper. Adding another finger; stretching and increasing the pressure, and dramatically intensifying the pleasure shooting through the berserker's body.

Saïx groaned, rocking back against the fingers pumping within him; mindless with need to feel more of that incredible pleasure, he'd never felt anything like it. Any moment now this was going to make him cum…

Xemnas chuckled and pulled his fingers free. "Such a greedy boy."

Trembling hard, Saïx clutched at the leather strap, trying to reduce the searing pain in his sore wrists due to the scissoring metal, and bit back a whimper. _Damn it!! I was so close!_ Xemnas was _very_ lucky he'd tied him down. Suddenly he heard a distinct 'click' sound from behind him, and he turned to look over his shoulder.

Xemnas was pouring some kind oil into his hand from a small, white plastic bottle. _Hmph, something else he's brought along with him…? _His superior's eyes had taken on a deeper shade of orange and he looked slightly flushed. Smiling, Xemnas closed the lid with a small 'pop' and tossed it back onto his clothes. "Turn over and lay on your back," He then grinned mischievously. "That's an order." He reached down and stroked the thick oil up and down his throbbing erection.

Saïx shifted and rose up on his side, facing Xemnas. So he was going to start using that against him was he? Saïx sighed in exasperation…he didn't want to be tied up any longer, not that he did in the first place. Saïx side-glanced at the strap and his eyes widened slightly, the leather had weakened, and was starting to stretch at one place along it…he might be able to snap it after all.

Xemnas licked his lips. "Now. You're not going anywhere." He was greasing his dick. That could only mean one thing.

The Diviner swallowed hard, and felt his cheeks reddening. "I don't want your dick in my ass."

Xemnas quirked a sliver brow and a smirk curved the side of his mouth. "Is that so? You didn't seem to mind my fingers one bit."

Saïx turned his head away, hiding his face which had become a dramatically deeper shade of red. _Yeh but…that was…_he couldn't even think of a thing to say.

"Saïx…" Xemnas leaned forward on his hands, moving closer. "You mustn't run away from your desires. Accept them, give into the pleasure…"

The berserker growled and shot the silver haired Nobody a glare. "I didn't have these desires before!"

"Didn't you?" Xemnas reached up and grasped Saïx's thighs, pulling him so he slid back down against the bed, arms once again above his head. "Just because we do not 'feel' emotion Saïx, doesn't mean we do not lust. Those desires still need to be fed." He tugged the diviner's knees apart. "Don't deny yourself the greatest of pleasures, you must have realized by now how incredibly difficult it is to suppress these needs now that we lack emotion to hold us back." He moved forward, sliding between Saïx's upraised knees, hands either side of his body. "You are mine Saïx, you should realize that every time you see your own reflection."

Saïx lay still among the sheets, staring up at his superior as if in a trance, he would have debated all that drabble had he not been so powerless to stop his own trembling submission.

Xemnas rose over him with that mischievous grin Saïx was afraid he'd grow accustomed to. "You want me." He leaned down, his burning erection brushing against the berserker. The heat of his body rolled across Saïx's skin. "Admit it."

Saïx shuddered and bit down on his lip. He did. God help him, he wanted nothing more. He was shaking with want for the Enigmatic man, but he was his superior, his leader, somehow it just didn't seem right. Saïx turned away.

Xemnas grabbed his chin roughly and snarled in his face. "Say it, damn you!"

Saïx snarled right back. "I will not!"

Xemnas growled. _How _dare_ he disobey me! _He lunged forward, fingers digging into Saïx's arm, shoving him down to take his mouth in a brutal kiss. Saïx had no choice but to parry the tongue invading his mouth.

The superior pulled back and licked his lips. "Fine. If I can't get the words out of your mouth…" He caught Saïx around the thigh and pushed hard, forcing the knee up high. "I'll fuck them out of your body!" He reached back to grasp his own cock.

Saïx jerked. "What…!?" He shifted to move away but Xemnas was already between his legs, he had him this time. Something hot and thick pressed against his entrance, and shoved hard. Saïx tensed against the invasion, and the pain that followed was sharp, and extremely unpleasant. A pained gasp was torn from his throat.

Xemnas leaned over him scowling, his cheeks darkening a deep shade of pink. "I said relax, you stubborn bastard!" He pushed Saïx's knee higher and shoved harder.

Saïx arched his back and relaxed against Xemnas, just to stop the intense pain. And a hard, thick weight entered him, and forged deep. A low guttural cry escaped his throat.

Xemnas propped both arms under the diviner's legs, shoving them forward as he leaned into the man under him. His eyes shut tight and he groaned. "So-…so tight!" Saïx clutched at the strap again, groaning with the rigid weight of that cock spreading and filling him.

Opening his eyes and straring straight into Saïx's, the Enigmatic man licked his lips. "Now I will show you, that you…your body…is mine!" He arched, pulling his cock back, then flexed surging back in hard enough to slap sharply against Saïx's ass.

The berserker gasped more from surprise than pain. The fullness far from comfortable, but wasn't unendurable.

Xemnas rolled his hips and struck something deep inside Saïx.

Pleasure pressed hard and jolted all the way up the back of Saïx's skull. He shuddered hard and cried out.

The Enigmatic man grinned. "Oh yeah, that's it." He thrust again, this time making sure to strike the spot in passing. Cruel delight speared through Saïx and he cried out again, completely unable to stop himself.

Grunting, Xemnas took him, and took him, with long fierce strokes. Each thrust striking that violently delicious place, hammering cries from Saïx's throat. The pleasure intensified within Saïx, and he began rocking his hips in counter movement with Xemnas, their actions becoming harder and harder, his cries becoming louder and louder. Saïx felt the leather strap starting to give, hot red ooze sliding down his arms, before it snapped clean and he flung his arms to clutch onto Xemnas's shoulders.

The intense pleasure was building towards a ferocious crescendo. The berserker's nails dug into his superiors flesh, and tears streaked down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them any more than he could stop his hoarse cries.

"Yes..." The deep husky voice brushed against Saïx's ear. "That's it." He groaned. "Show me how much you want me." He reached down between their bodies and grasped Saïx's throbbing erection, and stroked in time to his merciless thrusts. "Cum for me, Saïx…" His hand was hard and ruthless, his hot breath blowing against his ear. "Cum now."

Saïx just couldn't hold on any longer…that voice, those hands, the shaft pumping into him…they all pushed him over the edge. Climax exploded, tearing a scream from his throat, erratically thrusting against the cock within him, and the hard hand stroking him. He shuddered under the onslaught of searing delight that blazed through him, spattering both their stomachs with jets of hot thick fluid.

The enigmatic man flashed a grin, closed his eyes, thrust hard, thrust again, shuddered, and sighed.

Saïx gasped for breath, taking in huge mouthfuls of air. His mind washed clean of every thought. Except the one about the cock still throbbing inside him, filling him with another mans essence, his superior's…

Xemnas pulled out of the shaken man beneath him, earning a grunt for him. He stared into that pale face and stroked a wet cheek, sighing… _Saïx_…_my Saïx…_

But Saïx stared back blankly, seemingly unaware of the simple gesture. He then rolled onto his side, trembling with spent passion.

Arms closed around him from behind, pulling him back against a warm chest. The hand-cuffs were clicked open and slid to the floor with a metallic 'clack'. "Sleep, Saïx." The sheet was drawn up and a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. "Don't think about it, just go to sleep."

Saïx closed his eyes, one last tear forming and dripping unnoticed onto the pillow. There was no denying it; he'd been well and truly fucked. And he'd enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Saïx awoke with a pained groan, tangled amongst the sheets. He ached all over, and too top it off, he was _freezing_. Scowling, he forced his sleep crusted eyes to open.

Darkness. The rays of the great Kingdom Hearts continued to stream its light through the window, as it always did. What else would you expect in the World that Never Was? No matter the time of day- …_no, day doesn't exist here_- their beloved, heart-shaped moon was always shining down on them.

A chill ran up his spine, and the previous nights events came flooding back.

"…Xemnas…" he whispered into the darkness. Still led on his side, Saïx turned onto his back and looked over the other side of his large bed. Gone- of course... the berserker felt something wrench in the empty space where his heart used to be, but he immediately ignored it. After what his Superior had just done to him, why should he care that he hadn't stayed?

Shaking his head of these thoughts, he decided instead to concentrate on himself. Still naked, Saïx struggled to push himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his backside. He groaned in frustration, running his long nails through his knotted cerulean tresses. Saïx's wrists ached as well, feeling as if they were burning, he lifting them before him. The skin around the now scabbed wound was still swollen as red, and dry blood still clung to his forearms, though most had rubbed off and onto the bed. Saïx was glad that wearing gloves was part of their uniform, as it looked as if he had actually cut himself. And he certainly didn't want anyone asking about it…he felt his face redden, remembering what had caused those marks.

The Luna Diviner scowled, balling his hands. _Why!? Why did he to this to me? _

The ticking of his clock suddenly became very loud, filling the silence of his room, looking up at it, his eyes instantly widened in shock. Two minutes past eight… _Shit! The meeting!_ So that was where Xemnas had gone, but it made Saïx wonder why his Superior hadn't woken him?

With no time to ponder this, he flung himself from the bed- which was a stupid thing to do. He cried out in pain, buckling over, forgetting the condition of his sore body. He growled at his own weakness, resting his hands on his trembling knees, stabilizing his breath and waiting for the pain to subside.

Finally collecting his clothes, he carefully dressed himself, though trying to hurry up about it. He didn't want to be any later than he was already. Saïx was never late to _anything. _Always making sure he got where he needed to be at least ten minutes early…and scolding the other members if they were late. The berserker growled, already imagining the fun they were going to have turning it back on him.

Summoning a portal, Saïx headed through- or more like limped through, the portal that took him to his seat in their meeting room. Trying to act as normal as possible, as he knew all eyes would be on him since he was arriving late.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out when he ported onto his chair, he did not look up at his Superior- missing the look of surprise and slight annoyance on his face. "I am deeply sorry for my lateness…Xemnas." He apologized almost spitefully, though the others didn't seem to pick up on this.

And before Xemnas could reply to this, Xigbar and Axel simultaneously crowed, "OoOoOoh!"

The Sharp-shooter called out, "What's this? _Saïx- late_ to a meeting? I think this is the most rebellious thing I've seen ya do!"

Axel laughed along with him, "Guess your in for it now fang-face!"

A couple of the other members began to join in the laughter, when Luxord snorted, "Yeh, unless our Leader lets 'm off the hook, since he's always kissin' his ass."

Saïx snarled furiously at them, not in the mood what-so-ever too put up with their mockery- his hot headed temper flaring. When Xaldin asked, "I thought the Superior said you were sick Saïx?"

"SILENCE!" Xemnas roared over the rowdy group, all targeting poor Saïx.

Everyone immediately shut their mouth, staring wide eyed at their Superior as if inspecting him to lash out at them. Satisfied, the Enigmatic man then turned his attention to Saïx, who didn't seem to have been affected by his angry cry. He was sat still silently fuming, though he seemed pleased to see the looks of fear that had suddenly crossed the others faces.

"Saïx." He called, but the blue haired Berserker did not respond. Silently understanding his behavior, he simply continued, "I will deal with you later."

As hard as he tried to suppress the response to those words, Saïx's eyes widened slightly, his back going rigid, afraid of what that might mean. But he quickly masked the mild shock with his usual, expressionless, bored look.

They continued the meeting more silently than usual, though Saïx was not listening. His mind was being incessantly plagued with images of the previous night…

He remember Xemnas's deep, rumbling chuckle, _"Does there have to be more than just carnal lust?"_

…What was his superior thinking? Did he just use him as pleasure because he knew that Saïx above all the other members was the most obedient? And would never want to compromise the Superiors position? Saïx shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the questions that spun around in his mind, which only seemed to dredge up _more_ questions.

Before Saïx realized it, the meeting was over. The other members were already one by one porting off to their newly assigned missions and other assorted duties.

"Saïx." Xemnas called once again through the silence. It was a soft and gentle sound, not a tone the Berserker was used to hearing from his Superior. He flinched slightly, looking around to see if there were any members left, but they had already all left.

When Saïx still seemed to refuse to look up at him, Xemnas sighed a frustrated breath. "Meet me in my office Saïx. Now" And on that note, he also ported from the room, leaving Saïx to his lonely, tormenting thoughts.

A month ago, heck, a day or two ago Saïx would have obeyed immediately gone straight to his Superiors side, but now? He hesitated at this thought. _I wonder, will Xemnas pretend nothing happened? Or will he try to explain his actions?_ Either way, Saïx himself wanted answers. The feelings that were stirring inside him were confusing; there was no way he'd be able to work like this.

Resolving that he _would_ talk to Xemnas about it, Saïx ported for Xemnas's large office.

Appearing before his desk, where Xemnas sat hunched over, hands clasped together in front of his mouth. "You took your time."

Saïx dug his nails into his palms. "Can you honestly blame me?"

His Superior's eyes darkened, "I only meant just now. I didn't realize that would come to the meeting anyway."

The Berserker quirked an eyebrow. "_Anyway_?"

Xemnas looked to his desk and chuckled, closing his eyes. "I'm guessing you did not see my note then? I thought you would need rest; you didn't look too good this morning. But seeing you here now, I guess that proves to me otherwise…"

Saïx was taken slightly aback; _He had, stayed with me after all? _But he quickly recollected himself, what did that matter? "Xemnas" he stepped forward, ripping his glove off and thrusting his wrist in front of his Superiors face. "Look what you have done too me-"

His face twisted into a grimace, as if he could see how painful the injury must be. "That's going to have to be treated." He noted before gently grabbing hold of Saïx's hand and pulling it closer to his face as if to inspect it.

But Saïx merely growled at this, ripping his hand away. "That's not what I was trying to say. I just- I want to know why?"

Xemnas gave him a stern look, which slightly unnerved Saïx, as if he had done something wrong. He looked away, scowling, before slipping his glove back on.

"Saïx." The Superior spoke again, grabbing the Berserker's attention, face still stern he was now standing. "You stink. And those wounds _will_ need to be treated."

Saïx's mouth fell open in mild shock. He could feel his face becoming hot before he spat back, rather embarrassed. "T-that's not my fault! I didn't exactly have time to take a shower…why didn't you wake me up?"

A large grin suddenly formed on the Superiors face, one that Saïx wasn't exactly sure he liked the look of.

Xemnas thought to himself; _He doesn't seem to have that much of a problem about last night then? _"I already told you. Now, how about we get you cleaned up?" He began to round the desk, but Saïx took two steps back.

"I can clean myself, thank you." He stated defiantly. "Xemnas, I just want answers."

The smirk didn't leave the Superior's face, as he continued his advance on the Berserker. "Now now my Saïx, have some patients. You will get your answers."

Saïx continued his backward trek, confused by his Superiors actions. "Wh- wha-" before he could form the question on his lips, Xemnas had caught him against the wall by both shoulders, teleporting them to his bathroom. Saïx's eyes widened in surprise, the bathroom was large and finely decorated. Behind Xemnas, Saïx could see that this bathroom lead straight into presumably his Superiors room.

Xemnas let go of Saïx's shoulders and took a step back. "Alright, I'll let you pick. Bath or shower?"

The Luna Diviner stuttered, "W-what? But Xem-"

"Oh no no, I insist." Xemnas smiled wickedly.

Saïx rolled his eyes, not given much choice; he turned to find the biggest shower he'd ever seen! Three people could fit in there comfortably. And that wasn't a bath… that was a _spa_ bath! But then he scowled, _Why aren't our baths that big? _He turned to Xemnas, who still seemed to be smiling brightly. "Why on earth do you need such a large shower Xemnas?"

"Because I'm your Superior. Picked the shower have you? Good choice, a bath would take to long to set up anyway…" As he spoke he stepped forward and began unzipping Saïx's coat, but the Berserker shoved his hands away.

"Just what do you think your doing?" It was all moving a little to fast for Saïx, normally Xemnas didn't seem to pay him a second glance, and now he just seemed to be doing whatever he felt like with his body?

Xemnas huffed. "You can't very well have a shower in your clothes. Besides, they'll need to be washed now." And so he continued to strip the Berserker.

Saïx immediately jumped back, "Look, I can do that myself."

Crossing his arms, with an amused expression on his face, Xemnas shrugged. "Go ahead then."

The Berserker rolled his eyes. "_Must _you be in the room? Isn't it enough for you that I'm using your shower?"

"You've got nothing I haven't seen before. But if it makes you feel better, I will distract myself and get your first aid things out…" He trailed off as he turned and walked over to the medicine cabinet.

Saïx pouted angrily. It was true, but that didn't make it any better. He looked over to the open door, what if someone went into the Superior's room looking for him? Only to find the two of them like this…not wanting to imagine what might happen, he strolled over and closed the door, hoping Xemnas wouldn't make anything of it…

"Thank you I was meaning to do that." Xemnas said from the cabinet he was shuffling through. "Are you naked yet?"

"No!" Saïx retorted. Though he was aware Xemnas could have said much worse things...He began to unzip his cloak, sliding it off and throwing it into an empty corner. His chest now bare, he kept an eye on his Superiors back, who had finished getting out the various things he wanted, and was placing them onto the bench. Scowling, Saïx proceeded to kick off his boots. Just his pants left, since he had had no time to find any underwear that morning either. He watched Xemnas's face closely in the mirror, moving his hands down; he began to unzip his pants. The sound of him doing so was strangely loud in the silence between them, echoing off the walls, but Xemnas did not look up, a bit to Saïx's surprise, but then a large grin curled his lips, and the Berserker glared daggers at him, just daring him to try to take a peek.

When still he did not look up, Saïx turned his back to him. He would have to do this quickly…_Ok, Go!_ But no sooner was he bent with his pants around his ankles than did he hear a deep moan emanate from behind him. His face turned a furious shade of red and he jumped from his pants, holding them in front of his lower region.

Xemnas _had_ turned around, looking him up and down he commented, "I certainly did do a good number on you didn't I?" then chuckled.

Saïx growled, "Oh I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself…can we just get this over with now?"

The Enigmatic man gave a sympathetic smile, before walking over to him. "Of course." With that, he roughly yanked the item of clothing from Saïx's hands, grabbed his arm and shoved him into the shower.

Saïx, starting to get used to Xemnas sudden bursts of doing what he feels like, managed to keep his whits about him enough to push Xemnas off him and out of the shower, almost slamming the glass door shut behind him.

Xemnas blinked, and turned to find Saïx glaring at him, that little pout that always seems to be on his face making him seem like a disobedient child.

"Now you can leave." The Berserker spat. But Xemnas just shrugged it off, and began stripping himself.

"Better start getting that water heated up." He stated flatly.

Now it was Saïx's turn to blink, "Excuse me? I don't think so. I need to get clean Xemnas!" Saïx grabbed the showers sliding door and braced it shut in an attempt to get his point across.

The Superior just ignored him, until he was also fully naked. "Must you be so difficult? You've always been so good to me Saïx; it's only fair that I return the favor." He walked up to the glass door. "Just let me clean you."

Saïx glared straight back at him through the glass door. "Don't you dare." He warned.

A deep chuckle bubbled from his chest, a mischievous smile plastered across his face. Taking a step back, he summoned a portal and stepped straight through and into the shower behind the Berserker. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders he whispered into his ear. "Oh, I dare." Pressing himself against his back, including his hardening cock with a moan.

Feeling almost defeated, Saïx sighed his frustration. "Fine…for Gods sake, just hurry up and clean me then. But that is all Xemnas." He stated firmly, feeling the vibration of another chuckle against his back.

"My pleasure." The Superior purred, stepping back and turning to twist the handle for the hot and cold water on, adjusting it until it was just below scorching, already fogging up the large bathroom. He moaned deliciously under the onslaught searing water, allowing it too drench his spiky hair flat, bangs sticking to his face almost completely blocking his vision.

"Saïx…you are going to _love _thisss…"

A/N

Wow, shock horror I'm back! Aren't you happy I updated? …finally…anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and here I made the chap extra long to make up for lost time. At least I know how I'm gonna end it now…and so begins the long process of working out how I'll get there lol if you ask me, I think this will turn out to be a shorter fic than I anticipated…but we will see.


	4. Chapter 4

Saïx hadn't moved. Instead he just leant his forehead against the cold glass of the shower door. Occasionally feeling the spray of hot water against the back of his legs as Xemnas seemed suddenly more interested in washing himself. Which didn't bother him in the least.

_What have I let myself get into? _He thought miserably. When he suddenly heard Xemnas moan softly from behind him again. Wondering what the hell he was doing now, Saïx tilted his head in an attempt to inconspicuously watch Xemnas from the corner of his eye.

_Wow_… Saïx had never really noticed before what a good body his Superior had…his drenched dark tanned skin stretched over all those rippling muscles. The thought that that body had fucked him senselessly the previous night was even starting to turn him on…his glistening golden eyes greedily drank in the sight.

Unfortunately, Xemnas had noticed the way Saïx was watching him. The mischievous grin returned, and he slowly ran his hands down his chest…but the Berserker immediately averted his eyes, staring back at the fogged glass he leant on.

Saïx's breath had picked up a notch; if he had kept his eyes on his Superior any longer he wouldn't have been able to suppress the moan threatening to escape him. Hearing a deep chuckle behind him, then feeling the heat of Xemnas's body radiating behind him, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," he purred, wrapping hands around the Diviner's body once again, pressing himself again his back. He began stroking a small white washcloth over the pale chest of the body in front of him. "I'm supposed to be washing _you_ aren't I?" His hot breath washed over Saïx's ear, making him shudder.

The rough material of the cloth sent mildly pleasant waves through the berserker's body as it rubbed across his sensitive nipple, the soap infused fabric leaving plumes of bubbles trailing down his body. Whilst Xemnas's other hand absently stroked his abdomen, effectively pressing the Diviner harder against him.

Caught in the moment, the sensation and the sight of his recent interest, warm and wet and pressed naked against his own nude form, the Enigmatic man moaned, pressing hard kisses into the crook of Saïx's neck, trailing his lips across the soft skin of his shoulder. He unconsciously began rocking his hips into the Diviner's backside, erection sliding between his cheeks. The sensation was incredible, and Saïx's whimpered name escaped his lips before he could close them, all the blood in his body rushing southward. Panting, he buried his face into the side of neck and blue hair, holding the pale body tighter against himself.

The Berserker was beginning to loose himself into those gentle touches as well. Biting his lower lip hard in a weakening attempt to stop the sounds that wanted to spill from his throat. He gasped as the hand stroking his abdomen went lower; brushing against his now weeping erection; consequently freeing his mouth- deep, long moans finally broke free.

When suddenly Xemnas leant too heavily against Saïx and he was pressed hard again the cold glass door, letting out a yelp as his burning erection was also pressed against it, making him jerk his hips back away from it and into Xemnas.

A deep, heady groan vibrated against Saïx's back, and Xemnas began rock harder, faster against him. The Berserker was about to yelp out a warning they were pressing too hard on the glass when his Superior wrapped a familiar firm hand around his cock.

Saïx cried out, and thrust into the enthusiastic grip, breath coming out in long feral moans.

Suddenly Xemnas opened his glossy auburn eyes with a look of pure lust on his features. He grabbed Saïx roughly by his arms and hurled him under the water against the tile wall with a loud thud, forcing a grunt from the Berserker.

The Enigmatic man threw himself hard against Saïx. Staring deep into the bright golden orbs with great intensity, face a mere breath away. The sheer, animalistic lust behind his orange gaze made the Berserker want to tear his eyes away in what might have been fear. It was like Xemnas was loosing control!

Just then Xemnas growled from deep in his chest, hand coming up to roughly grab Saïx's wet tresses and force his way into his hot mouth in a near violent kiss. It made the berserker inside Saïx stir…and want _more_.

They both moaned into the harsh, deep kiss. Teeth clicking together, burning erections sliding against the other as Xemnas ground himself against the Diviner's body.

It was Saïx who pulled away to catch his breath, both of them panting hard, overcome with lust and desire.

"X-Xemnas …Oh, nngh…I need…I- AH!" The Berserker's back arched tight as a bow against the cold tiles as intense pleasure jolted up his spine. Xemnas had bent to the Diviner's pulsing erection, and took it into his mouth without warning, slipped the weeping head into his mouth and sucking hard away the gathering essence. He trailed his tongue along the thick cock, tracing the veins, before plunging back down. 

With a roar Saïx grabbed the back of his Superior's head, gripping tightly onto his silver locks; he began thrusting hard and deep into his throat. Throwing his head back and crying out loud with each plunge.

Xemnas had luckily anticipated the response, and being also encouraged by the Diviner's hearty cries, took each shove as deep as he could manage, moaning around the flesh in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the slit every now and then, drawing the most arousing sounds from the Diviner. Saïx seemed to be going berserk even though the moon could not touch him where they were, and was beginning to thrust a little too rough…

When suddenly a feral growl tore from Saïx's throat, and he reached down and grabbed Xemnas's bobbing head with both clawed hands, and with one final thrust, Saïx forced his Superior to deep throat him as he came hard with a loud cry- almost chocking Xemnas.

When he was finished, he fell limp against the wall, not even noticing as Xemnas coughed and spluttered at his feet, both heaved to regain their breath. But then Saïx heard a frustrated growl from below him, and out of nowhere the world seemed like it did a flip, as Xemnas had hooked both of Saïx's knees over his shoulders, cupping the Diviner's cheeks as support, and pressing him hard into the tiled wall.

Saïx stared wide eyed at his Superior, suddenly regretting his previous action. Also a little shocked at how high his knees could go…Xemnas glared angrily at his subordinate, cum dripping from his mouth and down his chin. He liked up what he could and irately spat what was left in his mouth to the floor.

Still panting hard, Saïx found he was unable to form words, just staring back into Xemnas's ever intense ones.

"Bold Saïx; too do that to your Superior. I guess this means I'll have to punish you for your disregard." Slowly the Enigmatic man leaned forward, and touched his forehead against Saïx's, still staring deep into his eyes. Without saying a word, he proceeded to roughly jerk apart the firm cheeks he held, pressing his tip firmly against Saïx's entrance.

The Diviner barely had time to gasp before Xemnas drove up hard inside the Diviner with great power and strength.

"AAHHH!!" Saïx threw his head back with a blood curdling scream. A sadistic smirk curled the Enigmatic man's lips before his hips drew back, and impaled the Diviner again with greater force, if possible. A heady groan escaped him as another anguished cry was torn from his blue-haired beauty.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he squeezed them closed in agony, gritting his teeth and digging sharp nails into his Superior's upper arms. His Superior had just near torn him, and though he was still slightly lubricated and stretched from the last encounter, it was just barely enough to keep him from splitting, he was more than used to pain, but not _this _kind. The experience was nothing like what the night before had turned out to be; it scared Saïx more than when he'd been bound to his own bed. Saïx cringed, waiting for the impending plunge that would definitely tear him open...

A psychotic chuckle emanated from Xemnas as he watched Saïx's pained expression. But then the Berserker pathetically whimpered, tears streaming down his face as his head lulled to a side. Something melted inside the Superior's chest, and it was enough to bring him back from his sadistic state. "S-Saïx? ...I- I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

Slumping forward Saïx groaned in relief, eyes still closed, his grip on his Superior's arms disappeared. Trembling hard, he was just thankful that he wasn't about to be harshly raped…any further.

Xemnas pressed an apologetic kiss into Saïx's shoulder. _What came over me just now? …if we are not held back by our emotions, is this what happens? …We better be careful getting involved in this._ Leaning his head lightly against Saïx's, he spoke into his ear, his deep voice taking an oddly gentler tone, "I guess this just shows what can happen if we loose control, and let our base desires control us…sorry Saïx, I hadn't anticipated this…"

The Diviner huffed, and nodded…before something Xemnas said hit an odd note with him. Leaning back against the wall, he asked more spitefully than he intended, "You hadn't 'anticipated' this? So, is this…am_ I_ just part of your experiments as well?"

The Enigmatic man chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. Looking back up into the Diviners eyes, "Not quite." He stated before pressing a gentle kiss against Saïx's lips.

Saïx groaned, frustrated. After an experience like that, there was no way his Superior was getting the best of him this time. With a threatening growl he wrapped his fingers through the long sliver strands at the back of Xemnas's head and forcefully tugged his face away. "Games over Xemnas. No more. Get out of me, _now._"

The Enigmatic man's eyes suddenly become very dark. He scowled, "Well at least I had the mind to stop. _You _on the other hand, must be forgetting about when you made me suffocate on your fucking penis."

"You have just about ripped me to _shreds_ down there!"

"What did I just say?"

"I didn't start this!"

"But you didn't seem to mind continuing it."

Saïx rolled his eyes, "So it's my fault now that you decided to seduce me?"

Xemnas growled, frowning down at their joined bodies. He gritted though his teeth, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Saïx sighed, noting the undertone of confusion in his Leader's voice; he lifted a hand to run through his wet, sliver tresses soothingly, though he was still rather agitated at him. "Can it really be any other way Xemnas? We're Nobody's…what did you expect?"

An amused smirk pulled at the side of Xemnas's lips, though Saïx knew there was no real empathy behind it. With a defeated sigh, Xemnas carefully lifted the Berserker from his softening organ, causing them both to wince due to the lack of preparation.

As it would be too difficult to place Saïx back down whilst standing, due to their tangled limbs, Xemnas knelt down to the floor, careful not to let his feet slip from beneath him as the water poured down over them, placing the blue haired man down just as carefully to lean against the shower wall.

Rather painfully, Saïx let his legs slip from Xemnas's shoulders. Closing his eyes once again he slumped against the wall, scowling slightly from the pain that had now been double-folded in his already bruised ass, panting at the effort just to sit on it.

Xemnas ignored the way Saïx was deliciously splayed out right in front of him, and reached up to the faucets to twist them both off. Sitting back down on his heels, Xemnas helped the berserker before him to bring a leg over so that his side faced him, before hooking an arm under his knees and behind his back to lift the pale man onto his much more comfortable lap.

Saïx sighed contently, leaning against Xemnas's chest, appreciating the gesture.

Xemnas looked down at his subordinate's rather pathetic appearance. Knowing that if he was able, he would be feeling quite guilty right now, he wrapped his arms around the man curled up against him, lightly leaning his chin on the top of his head. Saïx never acted like this…heck, he never let anyone anywhere _near_ him. And here _he_ was, forcing himself on him and in his personal space; _literally_…if he had a heart…maybe this experiment was too risky for a Nobody to be testing. "…I am so sorry Saïx…" Xemnas murmured.

But Saïx just shook his head, hairs tickling Xemnas's chin. "Xemnas, I look up to you, we all do. You are amazing; you're willing to help all of us to regain our hearts, when you could just do it for yourself. I…I _am_ willing to forgive you, because from day one I've wanted to repay you for your generosity."

Xemnas blinked, not expecting that statement. Before smirking, "But that is because I couldn't do it by myself."

Saïx cocked a brow objectively, "True as that is, that doesn't mean you have to create an entire new world for us…that was a bad attempt at modesty I'm afraid to say Xemnas."

Another deep chuckle rolled from the Superior's chest, and he shrugged. "Oh well, even without emotions this conversation has taken such a mushy turn…"

"Heh, I thought so too."

"And I thought we were doing such a good job of imitating emotion…" Xemnas thought for a moment on this, a serious expression suddenly crossing his face. "…which is an interesting result…" …Were _we imitating just now?_

Saïx rolled his eyes. "Of course Xemnas. You know, I think I'm clean enough now…unfortunately, I also think I'm going to need some help drying myself…just promise me one thing Xemnas."

"…Go on."

"Never do that to me again."

A/N

Man I love you guys lol thx for the awesome reviews guys. You make me laugh, which makes me happy, and want to write more xD

But WAHOO More angst! X3 yes, I do quite like it D

So I hope this chap was up to your expectations, quite frankly I think it wasn't as juicy as it coulda been eh[ I didn't mean to turn Xemnas into … well, _that _lol it just kind of happened. I mean, it really wasn't supposed to go like that, I re-wrote that scene because I didn't like the way it was uh…structured, and then _that _happened! lol meh, it's for a cause…I'll make it up to poor, harassed Saïx later ;


	5. Chapter 5

Finally dry, wounds treated and bandaged up to the best of the two Nobodies abilities, Saïx was amazed by the fact he had managed to escape his Superior's room without any further kind of molestation. There was the odd grope and touch here and there but Xemnas did quite well with holding himself back...

_Good. _Saïx mused. He wasn't sure whether he was fully comfortable playing this game with Xemnas, but whatever he had up his sleeve, there wasn't much Saïx could do about opposing his Superior's orders. What was more disturbing; was the fact that he was almost beginning to _enjoy _the kind of attention he was receiving from Xemnas…maybe even longing for it…?

A disgruntled sigh forced its way from his throat as he passed through the door that led onto the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies; he shook his head, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts any longer. Saïx was headed for Proof of Existence, the room that could teleport you straight too the Nobody you were searching for, just by walking through their 'door'. It was risky to have such a room, but it was after all, heavily guarded. Not to mention how difficult just making it into the castle would be for an intruder. None of the other Nobodies seemed to have a problem with it, but Saïx, being distrusting by nature, never really found any comfort in it…even if there was a great measure of convenience in it.

Before he had left Xemnas's room, his Superior had given him a small assignment. He was to find Xaldin and give him a message…_honestly_. For once Saïx was hoping he would just be put on paper work duty again- instead of having to try to hide the limp in his step as he made his way around the castle. Even better, apparently Xemnas had sent Xaldin on a mission to go check up on the Keyblade wielder's progress. This meant heading into another world, which meant the chances of coming across Xaldin right away, was highly un-likely. Saïx could feel his frustration rising rapidly already…when suddenly he felt the presence of someone porting onto the balcony he was currently hobbling across.

"Well, well, if it aint my buddy Scar-face?"

_Of all Nobodies…Axel._ Just the sound of the cocky Nobodies voice was enough to make his blood boil. Axel had been the only survivor from Castle Oblivion, a completely failed mission in which they lost basically half their force. Saïx did not trust the red head one bit, he was unpredictable, looked out for his own interests, seemed more than willing to backstab (literally) anyone he deemed necessary…he wanted nothing more than for Axel to be dismissed from the Organization, to be wiped out completely for the crimes he committed against their own. That Nobody was going to be the end of them at this rate, he could feel it. "…Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now _VIII_?" He spat, turning slightly only to glare warningly at him over his shoulder.

Axel leant against the wall behind him, arms crossed. Raising a crimson brow at the Berserker, "Beastie, if you had been listening during our meeting this morning you would've known I was put back on patrol of the castle. Boring of course…" The Fire-caster casually lifted his arms above him, crossing them behind his head like a make-shift pillow and sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Why is it always me anyway? Can't the lower-class Nobodies just do it themselves?"

"That doesn't concern me. You should be consulting our Superior over such things. Leave me, I'm busy right now." With that Saïx began heading toward Proof of Existence again, his pride allowing him to perfectly hide his limp in front of the loud mouth redhead.

Axel spoke up as he watched the Berserker take his leave. "Oh right, almost forgot why I was followin' ya in the first place…"

Saïx ignored him, reaching his destination, about to open the door-

"So, what was all that noise I heard coming from the Superior's room huh?"

Saïx froze, but didn't react in any further way, knowing full well the kind of whit Axel possessed, he was sure the Pyromaniac would catch on quickly if he didn't cover it up right…if it weren't too late already. He faced Axel with a scowl but spoke calmly, "…How would I know? Why don't you go check for yourself?"

A mischievous grin plastered the redhead's face, "I did, and then you came out not much later-"

"Well it has nothing to do with me." Saïx retorted with a scowl, frustration quickly returning.

"You know what? It sounded like screaming or something. Now why would that be Fang Face?" Axel eyed him carefully, with all matter of smugness in his tone.

Curse the countless strings of nick-names the younger members had created for him…and not so young… "Enough. You don't know what you're talking about." Saïx turned his back dismissively, deciding it best to avoid the conversation. Opening the door into Proof of Existence, he stepped inside…when he felt a hand grab roughly onto his shoulder, halting his advance.

He felt Axel bring himself close behind him to bravely whisper into his pointed ear, breath brushing against the hair there, "I think you were having a little fun with our Leader."

In the blink of an eye Saïx twisted and shoved hard against Axel's chest, sending him flying back out the doorway and hitting the small of his back hard against the railing with a pained cry. Saïx glared menacingly at him, fists clenched. Yet somehow he managed to speak in his usual calm tone…which slightly unnerved Axel. "Don't try to make something out of what isn't there. Where Nobodies, remember?"

"Ooowie damn you've sure got a good arm there. Shoulda' expected as much from you though…" He whined, though not sounding serious, whilst rubbing at the rather large bruise already forming on his back. He was quick to re-collect himself, straightening his posture and lifting his chin slightly at the angry Berserker. Ignoring the very wise old saying; '_Curiosity killed the cat_'. "Come on Saïx! You know you can trust me right? I just-"

With an animalistic growl Saïx cut off the annoying Axel, swooping forward and seizing him roughly by the collar of his tight fitting coat, lifting him until he was forced to balance on his toes. With a dangerous look in his golden eye's he growled, "I do _not_ trust you and you know it. If I had it my way you wouldn't have been able to take even a step back in the direction of this castle. So _do not_ tempt me to take matters into my own hands."

Seemingly un-affected by this, Axel's cocky smirk returned to his features, trying to keep his voice steady in the hazardous situation he had placed himself in. "Oh yeh and I'm sure the Superior would let you get away with it too. Being favorite and all…so how _did_ he 'deal with you' earlier? A firm spanking was it?"

Saïx's eyes widened venomously with rage, furious with Axel's blatant disrespect. He slammed the red head back up against the railing, forcing out another pained yelp. The Berserker pressed himself against Axel, and pushed him backwards slightly over the railing threateningly, he brought his face close to Axel's and glared hard into his dark green eyes. Grounding through clenched teeth, "Don't. _Test_. Me."

But Axel merely narrowed his eyes in response, grabbing hold of the strong muscled arm that held him with a fierce grip. "I'm not so defenseless you know. You don't scare me Saïx…" To emphasize his point, Axel used Saïx's arm as leverage to hoist his legs up and wrap firmly around the Berserker's waist. Bringing his lips a breath away from Saïx's mockingly, he whispers, "Maybe this was your punishment hm? Did our 'mighty Superior' have you like this?"

Naturally, Saïx did not take this lightly. Resisting the incredible urge to simply drop the redhead off the balcony, he snarled back into Axel's face, tightening his grip on his collar before shifting and hurling the pyromaniac with a sickening _smack_ into the cold floor beside him.

Axel crumpled too the floor like a rag-doll. With a pathetic groan, he struggled to roll himself onto his back, flinching when a terrible ache throbbed in his skull as he moved.

Suddenly his hood was grabbed and he chocked as it was ripped upward, forcing him up onto his hands. A shiver ran up the redhead's back as Saïx snarled against his ear, breath warm, his tone even sounding slightly amused as he crouched over him. "Where's that fiery spirit of yours gone now?"

Biting his lip Axel slowly turned his head to look up into Saïx's closely proximated face. _Shit…_It seemed Axel had pushed the Berserker a little too far…he didn't really take in the fact the Berserker seemed more sensitive than usual at that moment. His eyes were almost completely eclipsed with burning gold, his X-shaped scar opening and spreading wider across his face, the spiky cerulean locks at the top of his head upraised like hackles on a dog's back…and those very sharp looking fangs joined the rest of his teeth in a very sadistically twisted grin. _He's going to tear me to pieces!_

But before a vicious battle could ensue, Saïx gave a surprised yelp as he was suddenly thrown to the ground, a heavy weight pinning him there. "What the-?" Blinking back the shock clouding his vision, and slowly calming down from his Berserker state as a result of being distracted, he stared up at what had finished the battle before it could start. With a sneer he mocked, "How un-characteristically heroic of you…IX"

The smaller Nobody whimpered at the intimidating glare directed at him, but managed to stutter to the redhead still sprawled on the floor, "A-are you alright Axel?"

Axel was so incredibly relieved he felt like he could just float into the air. He had never been so happy to see the Nocturne in his non-life. "Buddy!" He yelped as he sprang from the floor, ignoring the pounding in his head as he shuffled over to Demyx on his knees. "Just in time!" Axel grinned cheerfully at his savior, ruffling his hair.

The brunette gave a timid smile, feeling quite uneasy sitting on their most unpredictably vicious member… "Yeh, heh, uh…" He side-glanced at the Berserker, who seemed to be back to his blank, pouty faced self. "Are you s-safe yet?" He tittered nervously.

Demyx's weight on his chest was making it hard for Saïx to breathe… "Get off before I throw you off IX." He stated bluntly.

The Nocturne tensed and whipped his head back to look at Axel, looking for an 'ok'. "You guys aren't gonna start fighting again are you?"

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, it's alright water boy." He stood and held out a hand to help Demyx up from the Berserker's chest. The brunette took it and quickly hoped away from Saïx, as if he had just set a wild animal free. Axel looked back down at Saïx, who was already pushing himself up stiffly. "Right Beastie?"

Saïx just frowned back. Pushing himself back up and ignoring the question. "I do not want to hear anything about this out of you two, from anyone. Or I guarantee a swift world of pain for both of you. And I specifically mean you, VIII" Shoving past the two Nobodies, Saïx finally disappeared into the Proof of Existence.

Once Demyx was sure the Berserker was gone, he turned to Axel. "What was that all about?"

--

Glowing pink tinted the cloudless sky stretched out above him, only to mix with a golden orange far off on the horizon. Saïx admired the scene before him; sunlight wasn't exactly something he was able to appreciate on a daily bases, evidently, he hadn't exactly accomplished his pale complexion by standing in the sun all day… Not that this really bothered him, since he drew his power from the moon in the night sky, but the occasional glimpse of a beautiful sunset such as this was something of a personal treat for Saïx. Even if it meant letting his guard down for a little while.

Stood on one the small red terracotta roofs that scattered the small bedraggled town trying to rebuild itself, hood on and coat fully zipped up- save for the bottom part- Saïx looked down onto the grey cobble-stoned streets. Though the place was full of construction, there didn't seem to any evidence of the inhabitants who lived here.

_Right…now where must III be? _Luckily, Hollow Bastion wasn't too difficult a place to navigate. It was just a small town with a giant castle in the centre atop a giant circular wall surrounded in nothing but endless plains of blue rock.

Though he was starting to take back the 'small' part as Saïx searched high and low all over town, though staying mindful to maintain a low profile, and keeping mostly to the rooftops…

After almost an hour of searching, Saïx was sure he had checked every inch of the town. Not even the Keyblade bearer was anywhere to be seen. Was Xaldin even there anymore?

Satisfied that neither was within the town, Saïx leaped down from the tall grey-stone wall he'd been trekking, and into a deep, narrow ravine that lead towards the towering castle in the centre of Hollow Bastion. The countless Heartless that inhabited the area trembled in there own shadows as they allowed the Berserker to pass by un-touched. Saïx just glared at their cowardess, "_Pitiful_." He spat.

He soon reached a large open balcony at what must have been one of the back entrances to the castle, with sizeable plates of metal strewn messily about it. _Messy, like the rest of this place; no order to it what-so-ever._ Saïx mentally scoffed, walking over to the railing, and looking out over the ledge. _Even if it is still under re-construction…_

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed when he felt a dark and powerful presence appear behind him. Spinning around fast, drawing up his arms instinctively in defense…he didn't know what to expect, but he certainly wasn't expecting to see a rather elegant looking man, calmly stood a short distance away from him.

The power radiating from this man was amazing, much stronger than his own…and the evil…that spine chilling feeling, something that might have once been fear swept over him for a brief moment. When the man made no further movement, Saïx let his defensive stance drop, but kept himself on guard. He took a moment to take in the powerful stranger, from his long, flowing silver hair that came down to his thighs, his high-collard leather coat with red trim and tattered ends, to his knee high buckled boots. Most fascinating about this man though, were the large sapphire tinted, black wings that protruded from his thighs from under the coat, and only one other wing that adorned his right shoulder.

Saïx scowled. _What an odd man…he's clearly not human, right? _

All the while he was trying to figure this guy out, he didn't notice the pair of piercing mako eyes staring curiously at him. Startling Saïx when he spoke; voice masculinely smooth, "And who might you be?"

Saïx narrowed his eyes, though the man wouldn't have been able to see under his hood. He did not trust this guy. "I am just looking for someone. He wears a coat just like mine, you wouldn't happen to have seen him would you?"

The tall stranger stepped forward slowly toward Saïx, face impassive. "I asked you a question."

Saïx instantly took a step back, connecting with the railing as if he forgot it was there. He absently wondered if this was how VIII must have felt… "That's close enough." He ordered sternly and stuck out a gloved hand, surprised his voice did not fail him.

The dark man raised a delicate sliver brow, before moving faster than Saïx could see, grabbing his outstretched arm and wrenching it across his body to grab hold of both his arms in one fierce grip, bringing up his free hand up to tear back the hood covering Saïx's head. He immediately tilted his head on a slight angle, staring openly at the diviner's unique features in fascination.

For some unknown reason, Saïx felt himself blush under the intense gaze. Up close, the elegant man was actually _very_ attractive behind those long silver bangs. Although up close he could also see, there was a somewhat unstable look in those mako orbs, one that Saïx wasn't very comfortable in seeing in that of someone with so much power. He suddenly felt the man's gloved finger tips run through his spiky cerulean tresses, the man just seemed to be staring detachedly at the colour of his hair…it wasn't that unusual was it? Saïx frowned and pouted slightly without realizing, "Maybe you wouldn't mind telling me who _you_ are?"

"Sephiroth." Was his almost bored sounding reply, hand now moving to fiddle with one of the Diviner's pointed ears.

_Ah, so this is the _great_ 'One-Winged Angel'? _It wasn't until said 'Angel' let his fingers trace across the Diviner's face, thumb pressing into the seam of his lips to check his mouth for fangs, did Saïx decide to take an aggravated bite at his hand.

Luckily for Sephiroth, he was quick, and was able to move his hand away in time. With a smirk he leant back slightly and looked Saïx up and down. "I know you lot. You destroy world's right? Do you intend to do the same to this one?"

Saïx huffed. "I have no _intention_ in sharing our plans with the likes of you."

Once again Sephiroth lifted a silver brow. "_The likes of_ me? Hm, you say that as if _you_ are any better than I." He gave the Diviner's trapped wrists a quick squeeze, looking down at him with a cruel smirk on his lips. Bringing his free hand back up to roughly grab hold of Saïx's chin, pressing his body to hold him still against the railing he murmurs, "Feisty aren't you…"

Saïx bared his teeth with an angry snarl, "I have no time for this! Let me pass." He demanded, finally trying to get free seeing as Sephiroth actually had no intention of letting him do so.

A rich chuckle radiated from Sephiroth's chest, "Oh?" He ran his thumb across Saïx's jaw line, "And why should I? You see, I'm really quite bored…maybe we can help each other…?"

A/N

Yep…Seph's on the scene lol I couldn't help myself x3 other than that, sorry this fic didn't really get anywhere…once again, I make up for this by making long chapters…

Eh…writers block is a bitch…and so is work lol but that's what happens when your teachers try to cram into your brains every last scrap of learning there is to be had with only 11 weeks left of your school life left. Or was it 9 now…? I had to squeeze the living day-lights out of my weary brain just to try and create SOMETHING to get this chapter started, and keep the story moving.. The more I wrote, the easier it became to think of things to add…lol you know I wrote this chapter whilst listening to my Kingdom Hearts 2 (the 2nd disk) album, and my Dirge of Cerberus album (1st disk) it was good for keeping me in the mood to write this. Particularly when The World that Never Was theme comes on teehee lol especially the battle theme (not boss battle…though that's good too!)…gawd I love that song lol

So…

-Why does everyone seem to be gay all of a sudden you ask? Well I say, "Hey, when you're a fangirl fanfic writer, for all you care _everyone's_ gay!"

-And _why_ do they also all seem to be all over _Saïx_? Well I say, "Cuz he's just that HOT!" lol nah, I have no idea, its just one of those things that happen…you know? When your writing and your kinda like…"Wtf am I writing here?" yeh lol or maybe that's just me? xD like I said, I wrote this chap for the sake of updating, didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long…


	6. Chapter 6

'sigh' lol sometimes I notice the strangest things…like how on that official Kingdom Hearts 2 wallpaper (will find link later..), Saïx is the only Organization member _not_ looking straight at you, but looking away as if…

Lol you get the point I'm weird like that! Onto the story now! xD

--

Saïx growled aloud, "Get off me! What do you think you are doing!?"

He writhed about furiously in Sephiroth's painfully hard grip. The One-Winged Angel seemed absolutely determined _not_ to let the Diviner go…but what had set Saïx into a state of alarm, was when the dark angel began exploring the Berserker's cloaked form with his free hand…

Sephiroth forced the gloved appendage between their bodies, reaching up and fully unzipping Saïx's coat, sliding his hand inside to trace the Berserker's well toned chest. "Beautiful…" He whispered more or less to himself, examining Saïx as if he were a piece of meat on a plate.

Saïx's breath hitched and his golden orbs flickered up to Sephiroth lustful gaze. _This is a nightmare! I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to withstand…_ Saïx gritted his teeth, desperately suppressing a whimper as his body began to betray him to the dark angel's sensual touch as it strayed lower, tracing his abs.

He wanted to yell, to shout at Sephiroth to leave him be- but he was not confident that the tone of his voice would tell the One-Winged Angel otherwise…all he could do was tug vainly at his restrained wrists, hissing in pain when he felt his bandaged wounds tearing back open.

The adventurous hand soon slinked lower again, thumb teasing under the hem of Saïx's pants. "So _Nobody_," he finally spoke up, voice taking on a suddenly very husky tone. "…you say that you and your kind do not 'feel', correct?"

The Berserker stopped his jerky movements for a moment, desperately trying to ignore where Sephiroth's hand was now headed. He took in a deep breath, making sure to steady his voice before speaking. "What of it?"

An amused smirk curled Sephiroth's lips, and he rasped into the Diviner's pointed ear, "I'd quite like to test that theory of yours…" As he spoke, his fingers danced across Saïx's clothed groin to exemplify his words. Letting loose a pleased sound when he felt turgid flesh lay beneath.

Saïx squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, adamant not to respond. He allowed himself another deep breath, before reopening his eyes to scowl at his tormenter's slightly exposed chest. "If…_lust_ is what your talking about, then you are correct…we ca- Ah!" Saïx couldn't stop the passion filled cry that escaped his throat as Sephiroth groped him roughly without warning, kneading his erection, only to draw more muffled sounds from the Berserker before he able to silence himself.

The Berserker immediately flushed crimson and he silently cursed at himself for his weakness.

The dark angel chuckled deep on his chest. "Mmm yes I think you'll turn out to be great entertainment after all…since you seem to be enjoying yourself, how about a deal? I will tell you where your friend is, and you will let me _test_ that theory of yours." Bringing his hand back up, Sephiroth once again took a vice grip of the Diviner's chin, bringing his face close and staring deep into those brilliant yellow pools. It wasn't a question…

Just as Saïx opened his mouth to protest, Sephiroth abruptly yanked his head to the side, attacking the smooth flesh of his exposed neck. Tongue lapping and teeth nipping, Saïx felt his knees becoming weak, arousal jumping in its confines. "Ngh…n-!" The Diviner found himself unable to even form words! _Damn it, say something!_

Saïx began to pant under Sephiroth's ministrations. And strangely enough, what was left of his thoughts slowly drifted to Xemnas…was he betraying him? …Or was there anything there for that to even be the case?

With the Diviner's rapidly depleting control distracted, Sephiroth was able release Saïx's wrists without him even noticing, moving them to hold them against the railing either side of his body, all the while sucking on the Diviner's like a blood deprived vampire.

With a small 'smack' sound Sephiroth left the Berserker's throat, looming over him, and bringing his lips a breath away from Saïx's. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk to himself, _it worked- _Saïx was neither agreeing nor was he protesting to his little deal…now-

A presence appeared behind the trapped Berserker, but he did not notice…eyes clouded and half lidded, Saïx barely heard words whispered into his ear. "He is right behind you."

"SAÏX!"

And like that, the One-Winged Angel was off him in a strong gust of wind. Blinking back his lusty haze Saïx tried to process the large lance that seemed to have replaced the man on top of him, embedded in the ground right at his feet. Stepping away from its sharp blade swaying dangerously close to his nose, he spotted the dark angel on the opposite side of the balcony, hovering in the air, that mischievous smirk still on his face.

A large, heavy hand suddenly clapped down on his shoulder, and Xaldin dropped to the ground beside him from the air. "Saïx, are you alright?" He asked sternly, looking the ravaged Berserker up and down.

Before he could answer, the dark angel across from them spoke up. "Saïx…" He repeated, as if testing the name on his lips. "At least I finally have a name for you…but this is where I must take my leave, for now"

All Saïx could do was glare furiously at him as the dark angel disappeared in a spectacular display of swirling colour and light. _How dare he-…how dare he do that to me! _

"Uh, Saïx?" Xaldin spoke up from beside the Berserker.

Without turning to even glance at the lance wielder, Saïx replied stiffly. "I'm fine."

Xaldin only shook his head, and Saïx, finally realizing his dishevelment, began to right himself. "Seriously Saïx, what was that? That better now have been-"

"What!?" Saïx whirled and spat furiously, already on edge. "Do you think I made him do that!? I…it wasn't…"

The Whirlwind Lancer scowled and lowered his head sympathetically. He huffed and opted instead to just change the subject for now. "Saïx, what are you doing here? You could've compromised the mission."

_Right…that bloody message…_ "Sorry number III, our Superior sent me here to tell you that in your report, he also wants you to include an update about the goings on at the Heartless Manufactory beneath Ansem's Study. Do you know of its location?"

Xaldin cocked a bushy black brow, surprised by the quick transition between Saïx's mannerisms. Mentally shaking himself and getting back to business, he asked, "I'm not quite sure where it is…isn't this a job for Xigbar?"

Saïx shrugged, "It is not my place to say…" With a sigh, he continued. "As I said, it is directly beneath Ansem's Study. Here…" Saïx's clicked his finger's and immediately opened up his palm face up, a small black folder suddenly appearing in his hand in a plume of darkness. "This is Xigbar's report from the last time he was here. Go over it so that you get the idea of what our Superior is expecting."

Xaldin rolled his eyes, grabbing the report from the Diviner and absently leafing through its contents. He hated last minute assignments but sometimes they just couldn't be helped, especially since there were so few of them left. "Alright, thank you Saïx. Now you had better leave before we're caught."

A cold chill sat in his chest all of a sudden when Sephiroth's words started to drift back to him-

'_For now.'_

…_Is he going to try and make good on that deal? …I didn't even agree to it but…_

"Saïx…?"

Said Nobody blinked back to reality. "Uh, right. I will see you later…" Saïx absently began rubbing away what was left of the dark angel's saliva from his neck with the cuff of his sleeve as he opened up a dark portal. _Damn, I hope he didn't leave a bruise…why couldn't I have just done paperwork instead? Damn it Xemnas…_

Once again Xaldin was left shaking his head as the Berserker left through the portal and disappeared. _There's something wrong with him…the meeting this morning, and now this? I'll need to talk to the Superior about it…_

--

It was becoming late in the afternoon when Saïx headed into the castles very large kitchen. The thick, rich smell of some kind of divine scented meat had drawn him there, making his stomach whine loudly as he walked into the cooking area.

Kneeling in front of the oven, the hungry Berserker peered in to feast his eyes on a large, mouth-watering roast, sizzling away in juices and oil surrounded by chopped up chunks of potatoes and pumpkin. Saïx licked his lips, taking in a deep breath of the delicious aromas.

Since coming back from his ordeal in Hollow Bastion, the Diviner had decided to hide himself near the top of the castle in Addled Impasse. It was _his_ place to escape in the ridiculously enormous castle, not wanting to go back to his room after what he had also had to endure in there the night before…the castle certainly was large enough, and with only six Nobodies inhabiting it, for Saïx to simply wander the lesser used parts of the castle and not be disturbed. But Saïx needed a specific place, somewhere that never changed, and he could depend on to give him some peace and solace.

Of course he had gone and re-fixed up his injuries. But the Diviner hadn't eaten all day…

Saïx didn't even notice when Luxord came over and leaned against the bench-top lazily, arms crossed. "Is it done yet?"

Snapped out of his famished day-dream, Saïx immediately turned his yellow gaze up at the Gambler next to him, shrugging his shoulders before standing and moving out his way.

Luxord gave a curt nod before squatting into the same position Saïx had just been occupying. "Aah yes." He hummed, rubbing his gloved hands together eagerly before leaning up and grabbing a thick grey tea-cloth from the bench, and opening the oven door.

The delicious smell instantly rolled up out of the oven and drowned Saïx's senses, instantly setting his mouth to water, even the hairs on his arms pricked up. The Diviner could do nothing but gawk at it as Luxord used the grey cloth to pull it carefully from the oven, walking across the kitchen to the sink and placing it down on the dryer, draping the cloth he held flat over the top of it.

"And now we must wait for it to cool." Luxord sighed in mock disdain.

Somehow, the empty hole in which his heat used to reside sank. But his ever-ready temper quickly flared at now having to wait around for the dammed thing to cool, enhanced by his fierce appetite. He decided to take it out on whatever was there…and seeing as Luxord happened to be…

Saïx crossed his arms irately. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

Luxord whirled around at the stern authoritive voice breaking the silence, slightly confused by the un-provoked tension. "Uh, no…I have to wait for Xigbar to return from 'is mission, before we both have ta head off on a joint one…"

"Wow, you really _weren't_ paying attention this morning!"

Saïx ground his teeth as Axel's smug voice sounded from the doorway as the fiery Nobody entered the kitchen. Obviously, there little skirmish earlier hadn't fazed the redhead much. _I'll have to fix that later…_

Axel loitered straight into the cooking area and over to the covered roast, lifting the cloth and giving an impressed whistle, "Wow, was this what that smell was?" Dropping the material he turned to face Luxord. "What's the occasion?"

An arrogant smirk appeared on the Gambler's features. The many compliments Luxord received from making his famous roasts always made to boost his ego. He'd make it more often if they had the ingredients… "Well, I bin on that terrible scouting mission all week, right? An now I'm off again tomorrow ta help Patch drag a sodding huge Heartless into another world to 'ave that Keyblade kid release its huge heart…I want to at least have _one_ decent meal this week before I'm off _again_!"

Axel nodded in understanding with an 'amused' smirk, while Saïx retreated into his own world, keeping a sour face to make it look as if he were listening but didn't care- so he wouldn't be bothered.

"Right," Axel replied, waving a hand before leaning against the countertop. "Well, as long as you're making all of us a good meal, I won't complain. Gotta feel sorry for Xigbar though, he's goin' straight from one tough mission to the next!" Side-glancing at Saïx he continued, "But you wouldn't of known that, would you Fang-face?"

With a deep scowl Saïx rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't respond to the comment. Instead he opted to set the large table next to the cooking area rather than stand around and wait…having to listen to meaningless chit-chat.

The other two Nobodies simply looked at each other and shrugged. Whilst Saïx went to set up the cutlery, Axel and Luxord decided to cut up and prepare some more vegetables whilst they continued their 'chit-chat'.

Eventually, Demyx entered the kitchen but decided to wait at the table whilst joining in with said 'chit-chat'. Idly watching Saïx walk from the short distance from the kitchen to the table, and back again.

Finally Luxord was able to start carving up the steak, whilst Axel and Saïx went to join Demyx at the table. And as if on cue, Xemnas teleported into his chair at the head of the table, in the middle of downing the last of his coffee, newspaper tucked under his arm…obviously checking to see if there were any major events coming up with large gatherings of many people…with hearts.

"Alright," Luxord called over his shoulder, "Whose hungry?"

Simultaneously, Axel, Demyx and for once Saïx all raised their hands and called out rowdily. The very fact that Saïx even replied un-nerved everyone in the room…even Xemnas, who was quietly sat, reading his paper as if he was oblivious to the situation, only shifting his glance up once to raise a thin silver brow at the Diviner's behavior.

"Stupid question…" Luxord murmured to himself, trying to sort all the food evenly onto six plates…one being reserved for Xaldin.

Before the food was a centimeter from the table Saïx immediately dug into it. Not paying any mind to the peculiar glances shot his way at the animalistic growls emanating from him.

Once everyone was half done, Xaldin finally dragged himself into the room. Sitting down with a thud and hooking into his meal. Mentioning in-between mouthfuls, "Superior…the report…on…your desk."

Without looking up from the paper whilst absently forking the food into his mouth Xemnas replied a brief, "Thank you number III."

Moments later, Saïx leaned back with a long, drawn out, content sigh- finally having finished scoffing down the delicious roast. "Thank you Luxord." He uttered whilst pushing himself from the table, grabbing his plate and slowly scuffing over to put it into the sink.

The Gambler blinked in slight shock at the sound of his name coming from the Berserker's mouth instead of his rank for once. "Uh, sure thing Saïx." He replied and the fatigued looking Nobody simply nodded tiredly before porting off to his room.

--

Saïx groaned as he plodded towards his bed. The feeling of his famished stomach finally being nicely sated was making the content Berserker sleepy. After having such an exhausting day, and barely any sleep the night before…not to mention the exhausting activities of said night before… Saïx was well and truly drained of energy.

Kicking his boots to the side of the bed, dropping his gloves onto the bedside table, and throwing his coat over the end of his bed, Saïx was too tired to even change into more comfortable pants as he collapsed onto the bed. Curling up under the sheets with a content sigh, his aching muscles and joints finally getting a good rest.

But for as pleasantly comfortable as he was, even half an hour later the Diviner just couldn't sleep…he was absolutely dead-tired, but his mind just simply refused to shut down and allow him the peaceful haven of slumber.

Saïx groaned miserably, rolling over into a more comfortable position for the tenth time that night. Almost silently, a light drizzle of rain pattered against his window, while the castle gradually fell into a deeper darkness as the other members each eventually went to their respective rooms.

_Another beautiful night…_the Diviner sighed. It was so peaceful, and yet he felt there was something missing…something he just- wanted. He just couldn't relax. And he found himself wishing Xemnas was going to walk through his door again, if only just to lie with him. Saïx couldn't even remember ever having such a desire for someone else's company.

_Could I just-…maybe he wouldn't mind if…?_ He felt foolish even to just be considering the sudden inclination that had entered his thoughts.

With a scowl he fisted his sheets, shooting open his piercing yellow eyes. _He was perfectly happy with invading my bed without consent, so he shouldn't have a problem with me returning the favor._ Throwing off his sheets and scooting out of his bed, Saïx didn't hesitate once as he immediately held up his hand and summoned a portal into his Superiors room, taking in a breath as he walked through.

…Only to find himself in almost pitch-blackness. Xemnas had only partially transparent curtains draped across his large framed windows, letting in very little of the moon's glow. Saïx silently sighed, using his quick-to-adapt eyesight to find his way too Xemnas's bed- only to discover that his Superior had still not returned.

The Berserker's brows creased. _Fine. I'll just wait for him._ And with that, he threw back the thick covers and hoped inside. Snuggling in too await his dear Leaders return.

And he didn't have to wait long…

With a large yawn, Xemnas casually opened his bedroom door, hand reaching instinctively for his light-switch- but pausing when he noticed the light filtering through the door and onto his bed was highlighting a rather large lump. And instantly, realization clicked in his head, bringing a wide, toothy grin to his face.

Letting his hand drop from the switch, the Enigmatic Man closed his door and leisurely strolled toward his bed. Slowly stripping off his clothing as he went, carelessly tossing them to the floor- only left in his pants once he finally reached the oversized bump in his sheets. Crouching beside his beloved subordinate, Xemnas gazed warmly at the Diviner's content features. A gentle smile teased at the corners of his lips, and he lifted a hand to brush aside some loose hairs from the Diviner's face.

Amusement widened his smile into a grin when Saïx refused to open his eyes, or even acknowledge his presence. He stood, shrugged, and rounded the bed to his dresser. Keeping his sights on the Diviner, Xemnas stripped and changed into his sleepwear.

Walking to the opposite side of Saïx, he slipped under the covers and slinked his body fluidly to press against Saïx's back, pressing a kiss into his shoulder and subsequently closing his arms around his chest, drawing him harder against his body.

A content sigh radiated softly from the Diviner in his arms, making him tighten his grip, trailing kisses from his shoulder across to his pointed ear, where he began to nibble and play with his silver earring with his tongue.

Saïx stiffened and grunted in discomfort. "No…Xemnas, I'm so tired…"

A chuckle radiated from Xemnas's chest. "You certainly will be once I'm finished with you."

"Ugh, is it so impossible for you to give me a rest for one day?" Saïx began to wriggle slightly in his Superiors fierce embrace. _I've already put up with more then enough of that today…_

Xemnas only responded to this by letting his hands explore and massage the Berserker's chest, kissing and sucking at his neck, breath washing over the wet skin, sending shivers up Saïx's spine.

But still, he was adamant. "Not tonight Xemnas." He stated sternly.

"…Tomorrow it is, then." Normally, Xemnas takes orders from absolutely no one. He huffed defeatedly and relaxed his grip, resting his head behind Saïx's, nose buried in the lushes scent of his blue locks. Not particularly wanting to drive the Diviner away after the events that had taken place that morning, he would grant him at least this courtesy.

By this stage, Saïx was too tired to even chuckle at the statement. A small smile adorned his lips, the pleasant warmth of Xemnas's body pressed against his back, his breath coming in gentle waves over the back of his neck, the secure sensation of his firm embrace. Saïx was at last quickly drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep.

--

A/N

Aaaaawe lol I hope ya'll enjoyed that image of Xem/Saï spoonage! X3

Kya! Oh the praise thank you one and all who reviewed again! I didn't realize you guys would like that chapter so much! Lol (ahem…chap. 5)

p.s thx for pointing out the romun numeral thing…tho some tried to tell me the order of the Org. members o…O? for the record guys, I certainly do know the order. What kind of crazy extreme fangirl would I be if I didn't know sumthin like that? xD

…p.s I hope ppl realized the bad spelling with Luxord's talking was done on purpose…lol

Heh! I R EVIL! XP bet I gotta few ppl a lil pissed ay Xally for stopping Sephy ey? but u no, he only had good intentions right? xD damn I'm one hell of a tease! Lol but honestly guys, I don't think Sephy would allow himself to have such a small scene…yes, there is a small subplot under there! You'll see! xD

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! R & R peeps, I need to know this fic aint just crashing and burning… :o


	7. Chapter 7

Damn…its so hard to write 'romance' when the characters cant actually 'feel emotion'. -- grr.

--

It hadn't stopped raining that night. In fact, it had become harder, beating loudly against the side of the white-washed walls of the large castle.

Xemnas released a content sigh, snuggling closer to the sleeping form wrapped in his arms. Reaching up his hand he lightly traced his fingers through spiky cerulean locks, enjoying its surprisingly soft texture. Despite its rugged appearance, the Diviner seemed to do a fine job of maintaining its silky touch.

A smirk curved the side of his lips, and he shifted his hand to Saïx's smooth cheek, idly caressing the warm skin. The arm still trapped beneath the Diviner tightened around his lean frame, and Xemnas reveled in the delightful sensation of _his_ Saïx pressed tightly against his body.

Xemnas caught his lower lips between his teeth---breath hitching, becoming aware of how aroused he was getting against Saïx's backside. The Berserker's face twitched under his fingertips, and then the sleepy Diviner started to turn around in his sleep, facing Xemnas, head tucked under his leader's chin, his arms tucking between their chests, he then let loose a long sigh as he fell back into a deeper sleep.

A strange sensation fluttered in the Superior's chest. Holding back a chuckle he returned his warm embrace around Saïx, holding him flush against his chest. …_What is this odd sensation? _He inwardly pondered. It was almost as if he were actually _'feeling'_ something… but it was hard to tell when you had lost such a thing for so many years. _Maybe we really _can_ make this work…? _

Closing his eyes, Xemnas bit his lip harder in order to stifle a moan when his growing arousal rubbed against Saïx's thigh. A nice quick morning fuck wasn't sounding too bad at that moment. Besides, his Diviner seemed rather annoyed when he didn't wake him up yesterday… if Xemnas could feel right then he knew he'd be positively thrilled Saïx had decided to enter his bed last night. He'd never expected the Berserker to come to him willingly so soon, it only served to further that strange sensation already at a flutter.

Amber eyes burned as he leaned back slightly, reaching under the Diviner's chin and tilting his head up into a very gentle, exquisitely soft kiss. He could feel Saïx's breath quicken against his skin, causing his hardening member to twitch, moaning quietly against Saïx's soft lips.

Slowly, golden pools tiredly drifted open. Blinking a couple times before his sleep fogged mind cleared, and a small smile curved his lips against Xemnas', before returning the delicate gesture…the wet sounds of their kisses almost drowned out by the pelting rain outside. Lifting an arm, Saïx reached up to tangle his fingers into the back of his Superior's long silver tresses.

With lust inevitably clouding his thoughts, Xemnas groaned, slipping his tongue into Saïx's more than willing mouth, pushing the Diviner onto his back- allowing him deeper access into the wet cavity.

Saïx writhed beneath him, drawing up his knees slightly so as to push up against the hard flesh pressed against his own, forcing his Superior to draw back from the kiss with a pleasured hiss. The Diviner, fully awake now, smirked up at Xemnas. "I guess I can't argue with an awakening like that." He murmured huskily.

The silver haired man opened his mouth to make way for a witty reply, when he suddenly noticed something on the side of the Berserker's neck…his breath caught in his throat, eyes widening as he went stiff above Saïx all of a sudden. Leaning on one elbow he brought up a hand to brush aside a cerulean bang.

All those strange sensations, those warm feelings, were gone in an instant. Replaced by something icy-cold and ugly. His voice came out just above a tremble, almost too quiet for Saïx to hear over the weather outside. "…What is that mark on your neck Saïx?"

Saïx's golden eyes went wide, face becoming deathly pale as he stared frozen up at Xemnas. He'd completely forgotten about it…he couldn't see it, so foolishly forgot about it. And now Xemnas had seen it…that mark left by none other than Sephiroth. "…Shit…" He muttered before he could the word from leaving his lips.

Xemnas's eyes immediately darkened at this response. "I see…" He uttered without an ounce of emotion in his tone. He pushed up from the frozen Nobody beneath him, and slid away from the bed. Something terrible was sinking into the pit of his stomach…he felt…his mind was going numb as he slowly dragged himself to the door…he felt…

Saïx shot into a sitting position, watching Xemnas take his leave in alarm, trying to put words together to try and find an explanation. A loud roll of thunder rumbled somewhere above the castle… "Xemnas! Please, I…it wasn't, it's not what you-!" The retreating Nobody gave a very sad looking glimpse over his shoulder at the stuttering Diviner, pausing for but a moment as the strange, almost foreign show of emotion slightly shocked Saïx enough to make him silent. The sight of his Superior in such a state made something in Saïx's chest sink dramatically as well, he almost felt sick. He reached out a hand, a confused expression on his face. "Xemnas…what's this? Why…?" What was happening to them? ---between them? Were they even pretending anymore?

The Superior's gaze lowered for a brief second before he turned his back to Saïx once again. Lightning flashed and lit up the entire room with a blinding light, bouncing off the white walls. Xemnas closed his eyes, tilting his head back with a sigh, saying loud enough for Saïx to only just catch without him having to turn to face him, "I…think I feel…pain…"

Saïx's eyes went even wider than before, an almost horrified expression crossing his face as Xemnas continued walking until he disappeared out the door. "No!" The Berserker suddenly yelped as he jump from the bed, flying over to the door and throwing it open, "Xemnas! Wait!" he cried, distraught voice echoing down the hall…but Xemnas was already gone.

Another roll of thunder boomed from outside. Closing his eyes with a defeated sigh, Saïx quietly pushed the door back together, leaning against it before sliding down into a crouch, head dropping into his hands. "_I'm sorry…" _He whispered into the empty room. Was it his fault? …_Yes…_Could he have stopped Sephiroth from doing what he did? … Somehow it didn't feel fair. Saïx was only just now starting to get used to being with Xemnas, it had only been two days, so of course he still wasn't sure---didn't he deserve more time to get used to the situation? And now he was already being questioned about his loyalty after being molested by a complete stranger.

Saïx's hands clenched in his hair, _should I tell him about that?_ Could he? Or would Xemnas merely become more suspicious of him and leave him out in the cold when he was just starting to like him…

'_Like' him…?_

Was that even possible?

--

"WAHOO! Home sweet home!" The Freeshooter crowed through the gaping white halls and passageways.

Saturated, Xigbar plodded loudly through the castle. "Damn I love this weather!" He called more or less just to hear his own voice echoing down the hall. He was answered by a loud clap of thunder. "Whoo!" He cried immediately, throwing a fist into the air and almost slipping over backwards.

"There you are-!"

"Uwah!?" The pony-tailed Freeshooter spun around so fast he really did slip over, straight onto his ass with a pained yelp. "Aaagh…damn it Blondy! Ma butt was soaked enough already!"

Luxord blinked, laughed heartily at Xigbar's expense for a minute or two, watching the Freeshooter try and fail to un-steadily push himself off the slippery floor, before finally moving to help the poor man onto his feet.

Once said poor man was standing he instantly pushed the Gambler hard and sent him flying onto his ass as well. "Ha! Guess who has to put up with a soaked ass now? Not so funny now is it?" He then proceeded to throw his head back in mock laughter- imitating Luxord childishly.

On the floor the blonde grumbled to himself, not at all pleased at the thought of having to put up with his non-sense for the next two days, if he was lucky. It was usually funny to see what Xigbar was up to…unless he was planning to do something to you. _Of all Nobodies that could have power over space… _"How _does_ Xaldin put up with you?" He asked, successfully pushing himself to his feet without a hitch.

Xigbar just shrugged this off and ignored the question. "Alright, you ready? I just gotta give the Superior my report and we're off right?"

Luxord rubbed at his sore ass. "Uh, yeh sure…but, aren't you pissed at all that you don't even get to rest up first?"

The Freeshooter turned back towards the direction of their Superior's office and continued on his way, expecting the Gambler to follow. "Nah man! This is heaps of fun! I'd much rather be out and about than waiting 'round bored for another good mission to pop up. Don't worry, the Superior knows me well enough."

Lightning flashed through the mammoth windows lining the corridor. "Mm, about our Superior- I'd be careful around him, he seems particularly glum today…I mean, we can't feel and yet he's acting like this? So we've just bin trying to avoid him today mate."

Xigbar paused, "…Where's that thunder…?"

BOOM!

"Alright!" He threw another fist into the air with a large grin, before turning right around and heading down another corridor, leading off the one they were using. "Ok then…I'll just give it to our beloved Beasty to pass onto him-"

"No, mate." Luxord interrupted as he caught up to the impulsive Freeshooter. "He's been acting strange as well…you say one word to him and he cracks it. _One word_ I tell ya!"

Again, the Freeshooter stopped in his tracks, cocking his head on an angle in thought. "Hm… …must be the weather huh?" He then turned and started back down the way they came from. Going for his next best option…Xaldin.

Luxord jogged to catch up, before raising a hand to his chin contemplatively, scowling up at the high ceiling. "Oh right, cuz the clouds are coverin' Kingdom Hearts?"

Xigbar clicked his fingers and pointed at the Gambler beside him as he walked, "Oh yeh! Good thinkin' Blondy. That sounds 'bout right."

Luxord cocked his pierced brow. "What were you thinkin'?"

"…I dunno…"

--

Another clap of thunder- another loud cheer echoing through the entire castle from the Freeshooter.

Saïx groaned, mentally screaming at the skinny man to shut the hell up.

He was back in Addled Impasse; usually he would stand in front of the ridiculously large window peering up at his favourite heart-shaped moon. Instead though, he lead face-first on the floor turned away from said moon, sprawled out in the middle of the room with his head in his hands, staring through the slightly transparent flooring, through the bars and pipes and down the side of the castle, all the way to the dark clouds far below (as the Addled Impasse juts out slightly from the rest of the castle, almost like an in-closed balcony).

He idly thought on how utterly terrifying it would be to fall from such a height…if you had a heart…although maybe you could still be? ...He could test this out with Axel…

'_I…think I feel…pain…' _

The Diviner growled loudly in annoyance, rolling over and throwing his arm across his face to cover his golden eyes. It was no use- Xemnas's words continued to haunt him. Was he being serious? Did he actually feel? Or was he simply trying to torment him as some kind of punishment?

"Well it sure as heck is working…" he muttered irately to himself.

The wind blew violently, rattling the windows and pounding the rain into the castle. There was another bright flash of lightning before Saïx abruptly sat straight up, scowling at the intricate silver lining at the top of his boots. _This is no good! I need to be focusing on how to tell him about what happened…_

Was it really that big a deal? It should have been simple, just to tell him that he was right about their 'needs', and that his body had betrayed him when the One-Winged Angel touched him the way he did…why couldn't he just say it?

Saïx had found himself standing in front him Xemnas's office several times that day already…and yet he couldn't move a step further, couldn't bring up his hand to even knock- as if there were some supernatural force preventing him from being able to do so.

Was it fear…?

It was such a foolish thought- but, that foolish thought just seemed to keep creeping back every time he dismissed it. In any case…maybe, he was 'frightened' that Xemnas wouldn't buy it? That he would be rejected and never allowed to be close to his Superior again. Strangely enough, this thought pained him greatly—if this were to be the case, then he didn't want to hear it. And therefore _was_ too 'frightened' to approach the Enigmatic Man.

A deep rumble shook the windows from outside, drawing up the Diviner's attention. He brought up his gloved hand and threaded his fingers through his hair, _I don't want to be here right now…I can't think…_Anywhere other than where Xemnas was at that point was fine with him. He just couldn't bear the thought of being rejected…

Pushing himself to his feet, he glared up at Kingdom Hearts in thought. Somewhere peaceful- quiet, somewhere he liked, somewhere safe to unwind…he would love to go to Hollow Bastion right now, soon there would be one of those beautiful sunsets he loved to watch---but _'he'_ was there…who knew what would happen if he bumped into him again…not that it was hard to guess.

A venomous growl escaped him, and he clenched his fists hard, frustrated at the whole situation. Twilight Town was his next best option. It was close, easy to warp to and just as beautiful as Hollow Bastion…almost. The Organization seemed to have gotten rid of that fool Ansem the Wise and obtained good control over the area, and the place posed little to no threat to them now what-so-ever. It was good enough.

With a sigh, and one last pained stare up at their precious moon, he teleported himself from the world in a swirl of black wisps and jagged coils.

--

A hard knock at his door startled Xemnas from his work- very important work that he'd been working on all day…more or less to keep his mind from wandering about things he rather not be thinking about…he scowled and gruffly called to them, "Enter."

Xaldin appeared in the door, looking equally displeased. He marched up to Xemnas's desk and held out to his Superior a black folder, "From Xigbar." He explained.

Cocking a silver brow Xemnas reached for the report and took it. "Has he left already?" He asked smoothly, opening and flicking through the folders contents. His state significantly more calmed since that morning, having separated himself from the Berserker and focusing his mind else-where.

A low grunt and brief nod was the Whirlwind Lancer's response.

Xemnas turned a steady gaze up to him from the pages. "And why are you not out on _your_ assignment yet?"

Xaldin's sharp blue gaze narrowed. "Honestly? It's a pretty _shitty _assignment, Superior." He spat.

"Excuse me!?" Xemnas's expression immediately turned dangerous. "You will not question my orders Number III." Normally, such a glare would be highly intimidating to any other member of the Organization, but for some reason or another, Xaldin seemed moodier than usual today…not that he was feeling in any higher spirits.

Ignoring the threatening glare, Xaldin was so bold as to even tilt his chin up at his Superior. "In fact, it's almost as shitty as the mission your making Xigbar do." Xemnas said nothing to this, instead glaring at his subordinate as if daring him to continue. At this, Xaldin decided to back down a little with a sigh. "What is with all these last minute assignments lately?"

Xemnas's glare soften, gaze becoming almost distant as it began to wander from the man in front of him and slowly around the room. He did seem to be forgetting important things lately…

Xaldin cocked a thick black brow at his Superior, finally cooling off some-what to notice the slightly more pale tint to his dark skin…upon thinking on this, he realized he hadn't seen Xemnas come down for a meal all day. Xaldin inwardly sighed; it was no good for an Organization with so many important missions and tasks to have an out of whack leader directing them to their ultimate goal. "Superior, you seem very---distracted."

Xemnas's gaze returned to Xaldin and he poorly feigned ignorance. "Do I now?"

"Yes, you do." Xaldin stated bluntly, knowing full well that the only reason he was getting away with speaking to Xemnas like this was because of their personal background. He wasn't the type of man to dig into other peoples personal problems, but if something was affecting their leader like this then it was going to affect them all. "Xemnas, did you need to get something off your chest? Is there something about Kingdom Hearts or maybe even one of our members that's troubling you? If you need to-- I'll listen to what you have to say."

Xemnas chuckled bitterly to himself; this wasn't exactly something that would bode well to simply talk about with his subordinates. "There is nothing wrong Number III…but thank you, I will keep that in mind." Xemnas gave a lengthy sigh…he might as well give the Whirlwind Lancer some kind of explanation. "I'm sorry that you and the others are becoming tiresome of the increased workload, and I do try to give you a descent amount of rest in between, but you know what its like…that's one of the reasons we started searching for extra members in the first place, remember?"

Xaldin rolled his eyes, "Hmph! Yeh, should have done that a little more wisely huh?"

"Mmm…" Xemnas grumbled darkly, looking down at his paper as he reminisced the absurd betrayal, even after promising to restore their hearts and take them in with others like them, give them a home clothes food and even a purpose in life if only they simply serve him…and they rudely decide they want to run the show. The very thought always seemed to infuriate him without fail. Even if they didn't have hearts…

After a long silence, Xaldin, who had also been reminiscing, suddenly remembered the other reason he had come to speak with Xemnas. "Sir…there was something extra that I felt I should report to you personally,"

Xemnas looked up at Xaldin with a curious expression. "Oh?"

It was almost a little hard for Xaldin to spit it out; he was worried but, was it really any of his business to report something like this? "I think we may have a problem…" He muttered, not looking straight at his Superior.

Xemnas frowned. "Is that so? Concerning what exactly?"

"Concerning…our seventh member."

Xemnas eyes widened, breath hitching at the mention of his interest. "Saïx you say? …What do you mean?" He asked, masking his mild shock expertly.

Xaldin gave his Superior a perplexed look at the subtle change before continuing. "He seems somewhat out of sorts all of a sudden. Different. I think something may be bothering him, and then, I'm not sure whether he has said anything to you about this, but during my mission yesterday, I saw him…with the One-Winged Angel of Hollow Bastion." Xaldin's gaze had drifted from Xemnas once again.

_Well, that explains the mark_. "...No, he said nothing of this..."

Xaldin had to take in a deep breath before he continued. "I'm not quite sure what they were doing…but it looked like, well, like he was- _seducing_ Saïx or something. That's all I've been willing to conclude it meant…"

As Xemnas processed the words, he could feel something of a cold stone settling in his chest. "…I see…" He spoke softly. So Saïx had been with Sephiroth of all people had he? …was he not good enough for him? Did he do something wrong again?

Once again Xaldin interrupted his thoughts, noticing Xemnas's slightly pained expression. "When I questioned him about it, he just, rambled on about how it wasn't his fault and what-not. I don't know what's going on with him Xemnas, but I think you had better help him sort out whatever it is. You seem to be the only person he really opens up too. …Well, since you both seem so troubled these days, maybe you could talk to each other?"

…_Not his fault…_Xemnas remembered Saïx telling him the same thing. How could that be? From the sounds of what Xaldin saw this certainly wasn't the case."Right, I'll take that into accord. Thank you for reporting this to me Xaldin, though I wish you had told me sooner…if that is all, you are dismissed." Xemnas waved a dismissing hand and pretended to concentrate back on his work.

Xaldin shrugged and turned towards the door. "That's alright Superior. I guess I just didn't want to end up loosing any more of our diminishing force…"

"_Thank you, _Xaldin." Xemnas gritted. Jeez, did he have to rub it in? He sighed as his mind once again began to wander…the thought of Saïx being with the One-Winged Angel was a distressing thought indeed--- but what else was this he was 'feeling'? Something that seemed to be quickly taking over his more depressing thoughts…jealousy.

Xemnas scowled at the paper before quickly calling to Xaldin before he could disappear out the door, "Since it doesn't seem you'll be leaving any time soon, would you go and fetch Saïx for me?"

--

When porting to random locations, Saïx usually tried to aim somewhere high—hopefully getting a high rooftop etc. to attract less attention. He didn't expect this odd theory of his to work every time, but it did. And this time was no exception, although he hadn't appeared on a rooftop, instead, a glorious view greeted him from a broad balcony out the front of a train-station tower.

His mouth almost literally fell open as he admired the beauty of the stretching sky above him, decorated with beautiful, golden clouds, casting a warm glow over the bustling town below.

Saïx stepped up to the railing and peered over the edge. It was such a peaceful town…he had definitely made the right decision. _Maybe I can just forget about everything while I'm here…_it was a strange kind of contrast to the World that Never Was, it was peaceful all the same, yet here there was less to be couscous of. He wouldn't have to worry about there being no moon present, and not being able to go into a berserk state, as the civilians here weren't threatening to him at all.

Turning around to face the large tower, Saïx spied a ledge near the top. _I bet the view is beautiful from up there…_

And without a second thought, he ported up onto the tower.

_Later that evening…_

The air atop the tower was pleasantly refreshing, gently brushing at Saïx's long cerulean hair, with the dying warmth of the evening sun on his skin. The Diviner beamed at the wonderful view all around him, it was incredibly calming, his mind just seemed to clear of all negative thoughts.

A content sigh escaped his lips; he'd been there at least a couple of hours now, which had given him plenty of time to think over things. Particularly about Xemnas. His leader, his idol, seemed to be very keen on forming some kind of relationship between them…of course, he didn't exactly like the method he had chosen to first display this---but then again, they didn't have hearts anyway.

He had deeply troubled Xemnas, that was for sure, and as his loyal follower Saïx did terribly want restore the bond between them, but there was the risk he would still be dismissing of him.

Having had the time to think, away from Xemnas and the other havoc that went on at that castle, Saïx found himself feeling more confident in his thoughts about this.

Saïx leant back against the tower and tilted his head up to look up at the darkening sky. Yes, he felt he could do it now. He'd found the courage to face Xemnas, somehow he felt that after the things they had been through already, he could patch things up again….of course though, this would mean Xemnas would want more out of him. But he would simply worry about that later.

_Xemnas…_he thought as a smile played at his lips. Looking back out across the horizon as the sun finally began disappearing, he was about to take one last rest when he felt an un-natural shift in the air around him, in the physical space much like what he sensed before a Nobody appeared before him…but this was different…this was—

"Ah _shit!_"

He leapt to his feet within the blink of an eye as a familiarly spectacular display of colour and light appeared before him, only to fade and leave behind the last person he ever wanted to have to see again.

Sephiroth.

Mako eyes gleamed maddeningly with an equally twisted smile. "So I've finally found you!"

A/N

(lol I don't need to tell you guys how many times I've battled Saïx and basically just- hung out in his favorite room [sad, I know …well, unless you haven't been on my deviantart page…but yeh, go on! Go there and check out the flooring! Lol I am notorious for finding the most insignificant details put in games…as you would also know! lol)

Sorry guys, the wait couldn't be helped this time, it was terribly long…so somehow this chapter became ridiculously long! lol. There's been a lot of bad shit goin down these days…it's been hard I tell you…and I thought id been bombarded with work before... But alas, here it is hope you liked. I love you all my supportive loyal readers this was for you.

well, it always is lol but yeh, there's a lot for you guys to look forward to, I've got big plans, but I've just been stuck between how I want scenes to pan out, so many ideas for just one scene makes it tricky to find which would be best!…you guys have some very different opinions here and there…I hope I can please everyone! Lol ;

…if I continue to use Sephiroth…some _do_ want him to get involved with our beloved Nobodies and others don't…if I do continue, I may have to turn him into a cruel asshole lol if you know what I mean…but not necessarily (I'll keep him in character of course!), it depends how I work with him. What do you guys want?


	8. Chapter 8

Oh…you people will hate me by the end of this chapter…and the next one…and the next one…even so! Stuff is finally happening! How exciting! And yet…these things always take so long to write if you want it to sound even half decent…bleh. And the start of this chapter is really so crappy … BAH it gets better hehe!

I know, its short, after so long you'd think I'd do better right? Right. _But_, I actually _didn't_ have long at all to write this, the open opportunities weren't there, whatever, its here now, I don't feel like making excuses.

Btw, I just—really hate the summary I've got for this fic, I don't think it explains what its about very well at all anymore…but I cant think of anything…if someone can think of something better I would love to hear your ideas.

Btw, I finally worked out how I'm getting to the end! Not long now I'm afraid kiddies…aaw, that's going to be a sad day.

------

"Ah _shit!_"

He leapt to his feet within the blink of an eye as a familiarly spectacular display of colour and light appeared before him, only to fade and leave behind the last person he ever wanted to have to see again.

Sephiroth.

Mako eyes gleamed maddeningly with an equally twisted smile. "So I've finally found you!"

Saïx's golden eyes widened but he stood his ground. This wasn't good. He could feel the hairs rising all over his body as the glorious full moon of Twilight Town rose over the station tower. A low, threatening growl emitted from his chest. _Not him again… _"Stay away from me."

This didn't seem to faze the One-Winged Angel as his expression merely turned mock serious. "Come now Saïx, that's no way to greet me, is it?" He teased.

Saïx snarled viciously, his temper quickly flaring at his tormentor's bad timing. "Shut up! You've caused enough problems already."

The dark angel cocked a thin silver brow, "Have I? Problems like what exactly?" Of course there was no real concern in his tone. Sephiroth was just thrilled to see the Nobody was as hostile as he remembered.

Saïx narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business."

Sephiroth tilted his chin up at the Berserker and began to advance him slowly, footsteps strangely loud in the Berserker's ears, his lengthy silver hair blowing wildly at the high altitude. "Well that's too bad. And you still haven't completed your side of our little deal. I told you where your friend was, now—"

"I didn't agree to _any _deal." The Berserker immediately began to back away, trying vainly to keep the distance, his blood suddenly running cold.

A deep, velvety chuckle rolled from Sephiroth's chest. "I don't recall you saying that you didn't agree with it either." He continued to back Saïx towards the end of the station towers ledge.

"You're not going to be doing anything to me!" The situation just seemed to be getting more dangerous by the second. Should he flee? Totally avoid the situation? ….No. Unfortunately his pride would not allow him to be so cowardly. He was starting to get sick of running from his problems; it never seemed to do him any good.

This time it was the dark angel who narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, that's too bad. I shall do whatever I feel like. So I'll warn you now, the more you fight me, the more I'll have to hurt you in order to make you more cooperative…" This made a cruel smirk curl the edges of Sephiroth's lips in a twisted sense of sadistic pleasure.

Saïx could only smirk back, though his nerves were far from amused. "Hurt me?" _Well, he has yet to see my true power… _"You can try." He stated defiantly.

By now Sephiroth had backed the Diviner right onto the edge; the wind blowing dangerously hard against them both…not that Sephiroth had much to worry about. The dark angel did not pause as he continued to advance on the blue haired Nobody. "Thank you, at least I've gotten some form of consent from you."

"By the sounds of it, you wouldn't need it." The Diviner stated grimly. One last step back and there was no where left for him to escape. His expression turned dark as a deep sense of foreboding came over him.

Another chuckle radiated from the dark angel, a little too light-hearted sounding for the current situation. "You catch on quickly, I like that." He finally came to a stop only a meter away from the Diviner, bringing a hand up to the hilt of his Masamune, looking down on Saïx with an amused yet venomous glare. "Alright, shall we do this?"

Saïx set his jaw, took a quick glance over the edge behind him before taking a deep breath, matching the dark angel's glare with one that lacked his amusement. "Just try it…" He hissed.

An insane, toothy smile plastered the madman's features as he drew his ridiculously long sword and charged Saïx.

And within the same second, Saïx vanished through the ground beneath him just in time to dodge the sword that was already upon him. Reappearing in a swirl of dark coils at the foot of the tower where there would be more space to avoid that damned blade. Normally small areas went to his advantage. No one would ever want to be caught in a small room with a Berserk Saïx- but of course with this opponent, it was just too hazardous.

Looking back up the tower he watched as the One-Winged Angel floated down the side of it, mako eyes gleaming down at him, almost glowing in the darkness that now surrounded them. "You're not going to just keep running away from me are you? That's no fun."

A menacing smirk crossed the Diviner's lips, reaching out his hand beside him; he summoned his Claymore before shifting into his battle stance. "Of course not. I'm thrilled to finally be facing a worthy opponent. Don't disappoint me now."

The dark angel touched down gently to the ground, bringing his sword up to his shoulder in his own battle position. "Don't delude yourself _Nobody_. I hope you realize your no match for my power…you'll be mine in no time at all." His mako eyes gleamed with dark amusement.

Saïx's hand clenched around his Claymore. _There's nothing wrong with trying. _He could see there was no playing around with this man, but he wouldn't let on to his true power until the fight became more desperate for it. He could already feel his body brimming with the moons awesome power.

"We'll see about that."

--

"Xemnas?"

Said man looked up from his work in slight annoyance. "Excuse me?"

Axel cringed as he entered the office, "Eh…yeh—Superior…sorry sir."

Xemnas let him off with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Yes?"

The fiery headed Nobody scratched at the back of his head, idly looking around the office rather detachedly. "Well, none of us have seen him since this morning…we looked everywhere for ya, but I don't think Fangy is even in the castle anymore…"

The Superior scowled slightly and raised an elegant silver brow. Staring at the redhead until his gaze eventually wondered back to his him, before it visibly clicked in Axel's head.

"Uh-! Right, Saïx, Number VII— I meant…sorry sir."

Xemnas sighed, "Of course you did…" He didn't really expect anything more from the pyromaniac…but he would worry about his sheer lack of mannerisms later. Saïx was gone…maybe he should have listened to him before? He had after all just jumped to conclusions— though he had felt too mixed up at the time to care. Maybe there _was _more to the situation? Saïx had been nothing more than loyal to him from the beginning, his most trusted and dependable subordinate. It was one of the things he 'liked' about him so much…

"…Superior?"

Xemnas was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes Number VIII, you're dismissed."

Axel winked and playfully saluted, "Cool. Thanks sir." Before turning on heel and heading out the door. Glad to be out of there without receiving another lecture.

The silver haired Nobody grumbled and leant forward onto the desk, resting his head in his gloved hand, wishing he could be just as carefree. _What are you doing Saïx? Where have you gone now? _

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel something in the pit of his stomach, something he didn't like. He wasn't pleased that Saïx had simply left without saying a word to anyone of where he was going, but maybe he just needed some time alone? It did seem that whenever they were together for too long, their 'non-emotions' began to feel a little more realistic than normal…_I wonder if Saïx feels it too? _It certainly would be a very interesting jump in his experiment…if it could be called that anymore…

Another drawn out sigh escaped his lips as he scowled down at his paperwork with tired amber eyes. No...it wasn't just about _lust_ or merely a _test_ anymore. It was becoming something deeper, something Xemnas didn't want to let go of…if Saïx wanted to be alone for now, then fine, he would grant him that peace. It didn't feel right, but he would push those feeling aside for now. Saïx would return when he was ready, and he would wait for his return…right?

--

"AAARGH!!"

Rubble was sent flying from the ground as Saïx sent his Claymore flying at the elusive Sephiroth as hard as he could muster, only to have his attack dodged once again and gouge deep into stone floor. He growled in frustration as the One-Winged Angel lunged at him again, forcing him to summon another Claymore and parry the attack.

Sparks flew as the tough metal weapons clanged loudly together. _He's too damn strong…! _Saïx could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead already; his muscles trembled at the excursion of having to hold off the dark angels swift attacks. His bulky weapon just didn't have the same kind of speed as the Masamune…it was all he could do to even defend himself.

A cruel smirk curved the sides of the One-Winged Angel's lips. "Don't tell me that's all you've got?" He reveled in the animalistic growl he received for his remark; he wanted to hear more of that from this beastly man! Sephiroth's mako tainted eyes widened maddeningly with excitement, teleporting before the Diviners eyes only to reappear just as suddenly behind him, catching him off guard and pressing himself against his back. He lent over and slipped out a warm, pink tongue, licking along his jaw line, earning a gasp from the Nobody—he smirked before abruptly taking the opportunity to slash deep into Saïx's upper thigh, sending blood spraying forth and splattering more onto his sword.

Saïx howled in pain and dismay, immediately leaping away, clasping his hand over another bloody wound. "Bastard…" He snarled angrily, using the back of his other hand to wipe away the dark angel's saliva. Their battle had been raging for a while now; the large balcony and buildings around them looking as if a bomb had been dropped in the centre of it all. By now Saïx had several deep gashes across his body, this latest injury being the deepest so far. Unfortunately for the Berserker, he was yet to land a damaging strike on the dark angel.

…It wasn't enough…he needed to use it—the moon, it was the only way he could get any kind of upper-hand against this man. No more holding back.

Sephiroth cocked his head to a side curiously as bright sparks materialized around Saïx, his face going into passive concentration. _So he does have a trick up his sleeve? I thought there was more to him than what met the eye…wonderful. _He thought eagerly.

The Diviner could feel the moons power being absorbed into his body. "Moon! Shine down!" He cried as he was lifted gracefully from the ground, his arms rising straight to either side of him, head dropped as he hung in the air lifelessly. As he rose, his Claymore flipped up into position behind him. The transformation was powerful and immediate, Saïx's back arched as he threw his head back with a hearty cry. The intense power surged through his veins, coursed throughout his body and spilled out with a blinding flash of light and energy.

Saïx writhed in the air as his body took on the fearsome transformation. Nails becoming long, sharp claws, cutting through the ends of his gloves, already large incisors becoming flesh-tearing fangs, the spiky cerulean locks growing longer atop his head, bristling up like hackles on a dog's back.

Sephiroth watched in awe up at the creature transforming before his eyes—it was thrilling, it was exciting! Those beastly cries sent electrifying shivers down his spine…_Yes!_ This was what he wanted! Lastly, he watched as the Berserker's eyes dilated into pure golden pools, the X-shaped scar between his eyes opening up and jagging further across his face.

The now purely Berserk Nobody plummeted back to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet, and immediately glared ferociously at Sephiroth, nothing but rage and hatred burned in those animalistic golden eyes…it made the dark angel lick his lips in anticipation. "I do love a challenge."

Without a second thought the fiendish Berserker leapt at Sephiroth with lightning speed, Claymore at the ready, growling viciously.

The dark angel's eyes widened, impressed by the obvious increase in the Berserker's agility and speed. But he had no time to dwell on this as his battle instincts kicked in and forced him to raise his Masamune in defense, Saïx's heavy weapon came crashing down hard against him, sending him skidding backward. "What?!" He yelped in alarm. It seemed his new play thing's power had practically tripled! Where had all that power come from?

There was barely a second between each of the Berserker's violent attacks, all manner of beastly growls and cries emitting from him as he continuously swung the heavy Claymore at the dark angel as if it were weightless.

Sephiroth was only just able to counter the attacks before Saïx came at him from another angle. The Berserker's blind fury made his random assaults too unpredictable, there was no pattern or method to it, making him hard to keep track on. A challenge indeed; but nothing the well experienced swordsman couldn't handle.

Suddenly the out of control Nobody leapt away, finally giving Sephiroth an opening to strike back. He darted towards Saïx—but quickly found himself having to dodge another Claymore being hurled his way as Saïx cried out "Be gone!!"

The dark angel was distracted long enough for Saïx to port behind him without notice; and went for the first thing he could get his claws on…the single raven-feathered wing. Claws tore down to the bone as he grabbed hold and bit down hard, his long fangs digging deep into flesh with a crunch as the blood gushed into his mouth and dripped down his chin.

A pained growl erupted from Sephiroth's throat and he quickly retorted, twisting in the agonizing grip to thrust his elbow back hard into the manic Nobodies gut, the blow sending him flying back several feet before slamming against the stone pavement with a sickening thud; knocking his breath from him.

Saïx blinked away the shock, barely recuperated before catching sight of the dark angel before him and rolled to a side just in time to avoid another attempted impalement with the Masamune.

Sephiroth wasn't amused. "Stay still…" He growled, narrowing his eyes down at the Berserker. He prided himself on his beautiful new wings and never allowed anyone to lay a finger on them. How _dare_ this lowly beast damage it! The dark angel reached out to one of Saïx's legs to promptly break it in response, when the beast was up and crouched on all fours in a flash, snarling up at Sephiroth with bared teeth, clutching his surely bruised stomach.

Rather surprised at the Nobodies truly animalistic behavior, the dark angel drew back his hand and curiously eyed the feral being. All at once his amusement returned, almost completely forgetting about his latest injury. Testing, he jabbed his sword at Saïx, like a cat might toy with its lifeless prey to try to provoke some kind of movement. Bad move. The Berserker ducked his blade and lunged straight at him, long sharp claws gauging into his thigh, hooking beneath the skin tearing open flesh— returning the earlier favor, splattering blood all over the place before going for the dark angel's abdomen.

Even as he registered the pain, an insane chuckle bubbled from his chest. He hadn't had the thrill of a good fight in too long. Before Saïx was able to tear open Sephiroth's stomach, the dark angel used his uninjured leg to boot the Berserker hard in the chest; feeling, as well as hearing a few snaps as he did so. The resounding beastly cry as Saïx was once again sent flying backwards made him shiver, made him remember why he was fighting the feral Nobody in the first place.

The bruised, bloodied and now broken Berserker curled up on his side, clasping his chest. _Nothings working…_he could feel his power over the moon ebbing away as hopeless despair began to overtake him. Even at his full power he was no match for the One-Winged Angel…_useless…I'm useless…I'm useless to you Xemnas…_

Sephiroth smirked down at his handiwork. _Finally_ this desirable creature was beginning to crack! He watched as Saïx clutched his chest, eyes squeezed shut as he had to force each shuddery breath; clearly flinching if he took in to much air as his broken ribs stabbed him internally, slick crimson blood trickling out the side of his mouth to pool on the cold ground beneath him. Truly a pathetic sight—he really had expected a bit more fight out of him. Ah well, this game wasn't over yet…

Saïx blearily stared at the destruction around him, starting to wonder whether he would come out of this situation alive. …_Would Xemnas 'feel' sadness—if I died? _Just remembering his name made a lump form in his throat, returning that strange sensation of wanting his Superior there and then, holding him firmly in an affectionate embrace…_I'm so sorry Xemnas, I cant stop him!_

He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt a solid warmth on top of him, forcefully suppressing a pained groan when this put pressure on his chest. He could feel Sephiroth's hot breath tickling the side of his neck, watching as silver hair came into his line of vision…reminding him of the first time Xemnas had…

Golden eyes widened and the Berserker began to violently thrash about. The dark angel scowled at this and immediately pressed down harder against the writhing body, one arm moving to take a firm hold around his waist, the other taking hold of both Saïx's wrists and pressing them to the cold stone. "What happened to that defeatist's attitude? Here I thought you were giving in." He hummed into a pointed ear.

Saïx barely heard the cruel words as the pressure increased on his broken ribs, making it unbearably difficult to hold back the anguished cry that tore from his throat. He hadn't noticed until he felt a hasty buck against his thigh that the dark angel was considerably aroused by the situation. This only spiked the increasing fear of what was immanent to occur when he next clashed with Sephiroth, he was about to struggle some more when another painful jab in his chest made him think otherwise.

He lay beneath the dark angel as if stunned, not quite fully out of his Berserker state but as docile as he had ever been in such, not sure what to do.

A smirk curved the edge of the One-Winged Angel's lips. Leaning down he caressed his mark on Saïx's neck with his lips, his warm breath stirring cerulean hairs away from the area, causing the Berserker to shudder. "Was this what caused you the trouble you spoke of earlier?" He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he saw that sorrowful look on the scarred face next to his. Just having this beautiful creature trapped beneath him was making him needier; he _yearned_ to be inside this man already! An unbidden moan escaped him as he mindlessly began to rub his arousal against the beautifully toned body, burying his face into the crook Saïx's neck as he panted, arm around the Berserker tightening as he pressed harder.

"Stop this!" The Berserker shrieked, enraged by the comment, making him remember the look on his Superior's face it had caused that morning. _He's ruining everything!! _With new fire he struggled under the pleasure ridden man atop him, kicking out and ignoring the screaming protests from his aching chest. He growled viscously and the animalistic sounds from earlier returned.

This only made the dark angel's pants grow deeper against Saïx's neck. "I…need you…_now!_" He growled, eventually forcing himself to cease his ministrations. He lifted his head with a smirk, lust tinting his cheeks, voice breathless, "Let's take this somewhere a little more…_private_, shall we?"

Alarm shocked the Berserker into halting his movements, but before he could protest strong arms suddenly encircled him. He felt a sort of floating sensation as everything around him went pitch black. They soon reappeared with a thud on a desk, which after a quick glance around, Saïx recognized to be Ansem's Study.

Sephiroth pushed the temporarily distracted Berserker onto his back, straddling him and shoving the wrists he held above Saïx's head. "I just happened to find this place whilst exploring the depths of this castle one day." A toothy grin plastered his features. "Lucky me."

The Berserker snarled, gnashing his teeth, though with the loss of the moon, his more terrifying demeanor was soon lost to the dim room, returning him back to normal.

The dark angel quirked a silver brow, "What's this? Where did all that impressive power go? You were going to need it." A cruel smirk darkened his features.

Saïx scowled and turned away from his mocking stare. As if he was going to tell him— what's this? He just happened to catch site of a picture leaning against the wall, featuring a portrait of a very familiar individual. "…Xemnas?"

"Hm?" Sephiroth followed the Diviner's line of vision. "…Xemnas? You know this guy?" _Must be an important person for him to be distracted like that at a time like this…_

"He's…" Saïx scowled, snapping his eyes back to the man on top of him. "It's none of your business." Wasn't he trying to rape him? …He really is insane.

This snappy response brought a knowing smile to the cruel angel's lips. "Oh really? So you're _close_ to this man then?"

Even in his position Saïx made a good attempt at appearing intimidating, a fierce scowl on his features as he leaned his face close to Sephiroth's mocking stare. "Don't you dare get any ideas. You had better stay away from him." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Well aren't we defensive all of a sudden? So I guess you're closer than I thought…" The dark angel leaned down, an inch away from brushing his lips against the Diviner's, following him down as he tried to move away. "Do you love him?"

Saïx's head hit the table with a thud, and to his silent relief Sephiroth paused in his advance. Letting out a sigh he let his eyes drop. "You forget we are incapable of love…"

A soft chuckle emanated from his chest, "I didn't forget…" Another chuckle was released when sharp yellow eyes flicked back up at him venomously. _Xemnas…_He recognized this name…_Ah! Of course! _His mako eyes widened in cruel excitement, "I remember now! He's the leader of your little organization isn't he? Interesting, so this means, I've been 'causing problems' because he saw my little mark and got jealous?"

How did he-!? "Enough!! There is nothing to be jealous of!" He began to ruthlessly struggle beneath him again, greatly relieved to have lost the majority of pressure from his chest.

Sephiroth tightened his legs hold on the Berserker, leaning his face right up to Saïx's, the smirk never once faltering as their breaths mingled. "Awe, how _cute_, the poor little Nobodies pretending they have emotions. Is this the excuse you use to _fuck _each other?" Saïx abruptly stilled, eyes going wide, rage now shaking his frame. It made another chuckle of twisted amusement emanate from the dark angel.

Blood boiled in his ears, "Bastard!! That's not it at all!"

The dark angel shook his head mockingly, closing his eyes and dragging his lips across the Diviner's cheek, moving to nip and suck on his previous marking. "Maybe to you…" He smirked against his neck, unfortunately though, there was no pulse...

_What? …No! He's just… trying to trick me! _Though this didn't quell that voice in the back of his head, telling him he was useless, that he was no longer good enough for his Superior. …_It's not true! _

Peeking open an eye Sephiroth watched as the seeds of doubt planted themselves nicely into the Diviner's mind. How he _loved_ mind games. Becoming excited again the dark angel pressed a kiss into his toys neck, before suddenly taking a hard bite into the sensitive flesh, piercing the wet skin and even drawing blood.

Saïx gasped, throwing his head back before clicking his teeth together, groaning as once again the dark angel began to move above him, panting against his tortured flesh. _No! _He writhed and bucked but to no avail, it only seemed to drive the crazed man on. _No!! What will Xemnas think of me now? This cant happen! Please something-! Anything--!!_

_Xemnas!_

_HELP ME!!_

------

Angst! Yay! Though my poor Saïx almost made me cry…

Reviews will be much loved and appreciated; I worked til 3 in the morning on a school night on this for you guys...


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE:**

Had the chance to fix up some very awful mistakes, kindly pointed out by my dear CrimsonEnigma. (Yes…you were right…I don't understand how I made such an awkward stuff up. I'm surprised no one else seemed to notice?)

Anyway, I'm willing to bet, as usual when I'm half asleep desperately trying to finish these things, I make some very stupid, basic mistakes…example: I might write 'is' instead of 'too'…or another was in this fic, I'd written 'fury' instead of 'furious'…see? Bah…

--

As my rule goes, long time to update, long chapter. ;

LOL let me remind you folks that you will hate me by the end of this chapter, and the next particularly XD No spoilers though! You shall have to read to find out what befalls our poor couple. …I love Sephiroth, I really do! You don't need to tell me how awful he is in this fic, I feel bad enough about it lol Have fun!

[Btw, sorry about the wait; finishing school, partying, exams, starting work, getting ready for Christmas, catching up with mates, buying presents etc as you can imagine got in the way of having free time for this. Not to mention how difficult the next particular scene was to write…

**IMPORTANT** note here, for the small start scene here I'd just like to make a quick reference to the KH theory: 'All hearts are connected' …what must I mean you wonder?

--

…_Ow?_

Xemnas flinched when he felt a sharp, painful stab deep in his chest. Scowling in slight confusion, he dropped his pen, reaching up to tentatively place a hand over the place his heart used to reside. "…What was that?" He wondered out-loud.

With a deep sigh he simply ignored it, letting his gloved hand fall to his lap. _It's getting rather late, and he still has yet to return…_his gaze slowly drifted across the large dimly lit office to the window, to the giant heart-shaped moon that continuously hung in the eternal midnight sky. It was as if everything was paused in time here, nothing changed, nothing grew, there were no people roaming the streets or working the shops—truly this was a place that never should have existed.

Another sharp pang tore him from his day-dream… scowling, the Enigmatic man brought his hand back up to pull down the nape of his cloak, exposing more of his tanned chest, staring as if he would eventually be able to see through his flesh and find the cause of this odd pain. Needless to say he found nothing, and with a huff he let go of the material, idly massaging the area of concern with a frown.

Maybe it had something to do with that damned sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach that had refused to leave him be all afternoon…? Something that might have once been a 'bad feeling'.Strangely enough, it always felt worse when his thoughts wondered back to a certain blue-haired Luna Diviner…

…_Saïx…where are you?_

--

"…Are you going to kill me?" The Diviner stared blankly up at the ceiling, the dark angel still shifting above him.

Sephiroth paused, raising a silver brow, "That depends on you." He voiced silkily, with one hand once again holding both Saïx's wrists in a vice grip above his head, he used the other to take hold of the zipper on the front of Saïx's jacket, slowly dragging it fully open and exposing his wonderfully muscular, pale chest. His eyes widened in delight as he looked over the deep black and blue bruises that had already formed on the Diviner's chest and stomach, accompanied by the many bloody slashes he'd caused. _Mm his fair skin compliments his blood so well…_Tugging his glove off with his teeth and dropping it aside, Sephiroth couldn't help but rake his nails down the marred body, dragging the sticky red ooze as they went.

Saïx clenched his teeth hard, desperate not to let his body betray him again. Even after his brutal treatment, those fingers felt so…so— the Diviner gasped lightly, _No! I have to ignore it! _He writhed in the dark angel's grip, focusing instead on how much he hated the man for all of this.

Mako eyes widened lustfully as he watched the beautiful body beneath him thrash about, igniting an aroused shudder to course up his spine. Sephiroth licked his thin lips, eyes never wandering from Saïx's form. He wanted to use both his hands to explore this being, but he didn't want to risk that he might somehow be able to escape. He hadn't completely incapacitated the Diviner yet—of course there was a reason for that; the dark angel enjoyed nothing more than when his prey struggled relentlessly, for all it was worth, he loved the screams, cries and groans he could draw from them, as they almost always eventually consented to his touch. Though there weren't too many things he could use here to keep the Diviner's arms at bay…an impatient sigh passed Sephiroth's lips, and he began tracing circles on Saïx's bloodied stomach. "I can't undress you like this…"

Saïx huffed and rolled his eyes. "Good. I don't care."

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. "You will— if I have to skewer your wrists together with my Masamune in order to keep them there." _…Which may not be such a bad idea…_

Golden eyes widened in shock. Well, _that_ wasn't good. Especially when he had already lost a descent amount of his blood… _What should I do!? _Saïx absolutely refused to let the dark angel have his way so easily when Xemnas's—'feelings' were on the line. But…if he weren't careful, it would cost him his life. "You _bastard!_" He growled furiously. This was _not_ fair!

The dark angel narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off, expecting such an answer from the hostile Nobody…but he was getting impatient. Shifting his weight onto the hand keeping Saïx's wrists together, he reached out to his side with his free hand and summoned the Masamune; his deadly mako tainted glare never once moving from Saïx's bright gold as he held it carefully by the blade. He then positioned the sharp tip at the junction where the Diviner's wrists crossed over the other. "I think it would be in your best interest not to test me. Unless you had some foolish idea that someone is going to come to your rescue?" He huffed. "Who is going to care what befalls a _Nobody_?"

The expression that crossed Saïx's face then was nothing short of unmasked 'hurt', not anticipating the remark. But it was quickly replaced by that of fury, he snarled viciously with sharp teeth bared, forgetting the danger his limbs were in.

Satisfied with the knowledge he'd landed a mental blow, Sephiroth's expression turned smug, "That is, unless you feel that your _precious_ leader will come for you? Hn, do you honestly think he stands a chance against my power?"

Saïx's eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't you dare underestimate his power! You have no idea what he is truly capable of!" Once again he began to struggle against the bone crushing grip restraining him, already leaving dark bruises.

The dark angel's brows rose, "You say this so confidently, and yet you have not witnessed even a third of _my_ true power."

A shocking chill suddenly raced down the Diviner's spine, halting his jerky movements. _What…!?_

Sephiroth cocked his head to a side, a cruel smirk playing at his features. "Of course, you can't feel can you? You _Nobodies_ certainly picked a suiting name…you are _nothing_, just incomplete spirits with corporal form, nothing but empty shells without a trace of emotion—this leader of yours, he doesn't 'care' about you— _He can't._"

The cruel words scraped ice cold nails across Saïx's chest, chocking him with a cold grip, his expression slowly softened into despair without realizing. _That's right…_he'd been gone for so long now, and he hadn't said a word to anyone where he was going— to the Organization he'd basically disappeared without authorization…so why hadn't Xemnas come for him yet?

The sorrow Sephiroth saw in Saïx's eyes only made his grin spread wider. His satisfaction only increased when he felt the normally struggling body beneath him go slack as Saïx steadily became lost in tormented thought. _I see…_he had yet to destroy him mentally. Maybe he won't have to be restrained after all? The dark angel leaned his face in close, mako staring hard into lost gold, lips a breath away and noses brushing. When still the Diviner did not respond, he slowly leaned down until their lips were gently pressed together in a soft kiss.

It took a moment for Saïx to process the warm lips pressed against his own. He was about to snap his head away when a loud clatter shocked him out of thought. Apparently Sephiroth had dropped the Masamune to the ground where Saïx wouldn't be able to reach it.

The dark angel's hand was back on its journey across the Diviner's sore chest, exploring the odd crevices of his cracked ribs and smearing his congealing blood. And before Saïx could dismiss the deceptively gentle kiss, Sephiroth decidedly broke it and trailed his lips to the soft skin of his neck, licking and sucking where he'd come to know would make this beautiful creature squirm. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and a liquid growl rumbling into his ear. Smirking, the wandering fingertips then made there way to one of Saïx's dusky nipples, teasing it into erection, and continuing to pluck at it.

Saïx tossed his head to a side, hair cascading across his face as he turned away from Sephiroth, clenching his teeth and arching his back. Unwanted pleasure bloomed in his chest before rolling down into his groin, causing blood to fill and harden it… much to Saïx's shame.

"Yesss…" Sephiroth cooed against the Diviner's neck, "Give in, it will be better for you this way." In one swift motion the dark angel's hand slid down across Saïx's bruised stomach and skillfully unbuttoned his pants. His lips then began to journey from the Diviner's neck down to his broken chest, continuing to speak against his blood-stained skin, "I can give you pleasure beyond any others capabilities, make you scream in ecstasy as if all your wildest fantasies were coming true, make you writhe and moan and loose control." He could feel the Diviner's body begin to tremble beneath him, and with a smirk he abruptly bit down on a nipple, rolling it with his tongue.

Saïx forcefully clenched his teeth, though a strangled moan still passed. He knew if he had emotions, he would _loathe_ this man…but not having those emotions to give way to disgust for his ministrations made them terribly difficult to resist. The Diviner's eyes darted across the room, desperate to find _anything_ to distract himself. Those lips, those words, they cut deep into his resistance; he knew this was going to be the ultimate test of his loyalty to Xemnas. Letting his eyes drift shut he steadied his breath, "Sephiroth, stop this now." At this he felt the dark angel stiffen slightly against him.

Sephiroth's breath tickled his wet skin, "You know I won't." To emphasize this he gripped the waistband of Saïx's pants and yanked them right down to his knees, causing the Diviner to gasp as the cool air hit his newly exposed flesh.

The Diviner let loose a low, threatening growl, "I said _stop_." He attempted to draw his knees up but it was impossible with the dark angel's weight on top of them. Being so exposed in front of the madman made a wave of what could only be described as panic flutter through his stomach. He did not like this at all.

Finally lifting his head, Sephiroth leveled a lust filled glare at Saïx. "I think I would prefer some different sounds coming from you." He flashed a smirk before harshly gripping the Diviner's half-hard length, licking his lips as even just this drew a hiss from Saïx's lips.

_Oh god…_Saïx could literally feel the heat emanating from the man above him. Wide, almost terrified golden eyes suddenly locked with Sephiroth's crazed ones, almost pleading for him not to continue.

But of course this only spurred the cruel angel on, and he watched the Diviner with dark rapture before giving the head a firm squeeze, dragging his grip right down to the base and back up again, steadily speeding up into an agonizing pace of long, harsh strokes up and down his shaft, watching the Diviner's reactions intently.

Saïx gasped and squirmed roughly in the dark angel's grip, thanks to his injuries he was actually beginning to feel light-headed as blood raced down into his loins—when he suddenly realized that Sephiroth's hand had left his trapped wrists. But in the same instance, without warning, he was suddenly engulfed by the dark angel's hot mouth. His mind was swept clean of thought and a passion filled cry echoed through the small room, his body convulsed as wave after wave of ecstasy burned in his veins. "Nngh…Please—! Oh!!"

Sephiroth's mouth skillfully swept up and down Saïx's erection, reaching the head only to swipe his tongue through the slit, collecting his leaking excitement before gently scrapping his teeth back down. He held firm to the Diviner's hips as he jerked and jolted, lost in the bliss of pure euphoria. The beast would be his soon enough…

The Diviner's heavy pants turned into wanton moans as his head thrashed from side to side, completely forgetting he'd been released. His body was trembling and a fine sheet of sweat formed across his skin, a growl escaped him when he was unable to buck into the intense, wet suction. "Oh god…" Saïx hissed, suddenly opening his eyes, remembering exactly who it was that was doing this to him, his vision was suddenly drawn back to the picture of Xemnas leant against the wall and dread suddenly slammed him hard in the chest…it was like Xemnas was watching…what would he think if he saw him now? Any trace of closeness between them would be ripped apart within a second! He'd already hurt Xemnas…and now what was he doing?

A frustrated growl vibrated the Diviner's hardness as Sephiroth caught sight of Saïx being distracted by the damned picture again… though he stubbornly continued his ministrations never-the-less, considering the Nobody should be too close to turn back by now.

Suddenly, Sephiroth deep throated the Diviner; immediately sending raw electrifying jolts of pleasure blazing up Saïx's spine, his mouth fell wide open as a gasp was forced from his throat. "Ah! Oh…unh…no…" He mumbled breathlessly…_Xemnas! I can't—I can't do this!_ Another deep swoop from the dark angel and he was slammed back into reality hard as his arousal peaked, his back arched tight as a bow with a guttural cry being ripped from his throat—but as the image of Xemnas burned fresh in his mind, he refused orgasm, even as he sat precariously on the edge of his climax. Mindlessly he flung his arms down at Sephiroth, tugging roughly at his silver tresses in an attempt to remove him. "You bastard! No! …G-get off of me! …I won't!" It hurt so much…he needed it but…_This is wrong!_

Furious, Sephiroth gave up on trying to make the stubborn Nobody consent and left his arousal, immediately sitting up on the Diviner's thighs and back-handed him hard across the face, "Fool!!" He growled, roughly grabbing his chin and bringing his face close. "So you want to make this difficult do you? Then I think I should just take you like the beast you are!"

Saïx looked startled before a strong grip wrapped around his upper arms and violently threw him onto his stomach. A yelp was forced from his throat when his aching torso was forced onto the hard wooden desk; he brought up his hands to push himself up when he suddenly felt his jacket being jerked over his head and left to tangle around his wrists, trapping them together.

Bound again. Behind him he heard the ruffle of material, and he knew exactly what was coming up next…_No…I don't want this to happen! _As wracked with pain as his body was, he somehow found the strength to push himself up onto all fours and was about to drop off the desk when he was caught around the waist.

Saïx jerked his head to look over his shoulder and found Sephiroth grinning at him once again. "Yes, this is exactly what I had in mind." The dark angel was now half naked, with only his pants and boots left on…though his pants were down around his knees…

Turning back Saïx desperately tried to pull out of the bruising grip, but Sephiroth was already kneeling up on the desk behind him.

The Diviner sucked in a shaky breath as his chest was forcefully pressed to the desk, raising his ass in the air. The ache in his chest grew stronger but was quickly forgotten— cold terror washed over him as he felt the dark angel's hardness press against his tight entrance. _Not even any preparation…_The situation immediately looked futile for Saïx, and with this in mind he quickly became desperate, "N-no! Please— Stop!"

A sadistic smirk curled Sephiroth's lips; not only was he incredibly aroused by the position of the body in-front of him, but by the way the Nobody was breaking mentally, and soon enough physically, under his torture. He placed a hand firmly on the back of the Diviner's neck, preventing further movement. "But I'm having too much fun." He voiced silkily, expression darkening with lust and grin broadening madly as he focused on his prey before he shoved hard against Saïx's tight heat.

Saïx threw his head back with a guttural cry as he was entered roughly, clawing at the wood beneath him. He'd just near been torn right open, and the thick, searing pain that drove deep was overwhelming.

Sephiroth groaned deeply, a frown of concentration creasing his brow as he shoved his entire shaft into the Diviner. The lack of preparation was uncomfortable for him as well, but nowhere near as painful. Slowly he drew his hips back, only to slam roughly back in. The anguished cry that followed from the Diviner quickly fed his arousal, and his movements were soon becoming violent as he thrust into the quivering body. "That's it…" He groaned.

The small room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping hard together, Sephiroth's grunts and groans and the Diviner's pained cries. Saïx didn't think the pain could become any more excruciating when he suddenly felt his walls being ferociously torn open. Hot tears he wasn't even aware he possessed stung his eyes as another animalistic scream was ripped from his throat.

The Diviner's blood and Sephiroth's pre-cum made to lubricate his thrusts, and with a passionate moan he sped his pace, hunching over Saïx's back and driving deep, blood soon splattering onto his thighs.

Saïx's head began to spin, the pain was too much. He couldn't hold on, this terrible act would probably kill him…but it was all he was waiting for now. He inwardly prayed for death to swiftly take him from this hell…but what about— "_Xemnas_…" He barely croaked out, hot tears still wetting his cheeks.

The stifled name abruptly pulled the dark angel from his aroused stupor. He scowled down at Saïx, enraged that _he _was not the only thing on the Diviner's mind during this. With a particularly rough thrust he leant over to a pointed ear, "Too bad he isn't here to watch me take you from him." He smiled darkly when this made Saïx squeeze his eyes shut. Leaning in a little closer he whispered, "You should be grateful though— who would ever want to share their bed with a _monster_?"

The Diviner's eyes flashed back open, wildly scowling at Sephiroth, and finding his voice, "I know _I _don't!"

The dark angel immediately narrowed his eyes. "You are _nothing_!" He growled, proceeding to rip himself back out of Saïx's tight heat, flipping the Diviner onto his back, and threateningly shoving his face close to his. "Don't delude yourself by thinking you have any choice as a _Nobody_," It seemed Saïx could only stare powerlessly as Sephiroth gripped the back of the Diviner's thighs and hauled his knees over his shoulders, repositioning himself. "You're not even meant to exist!" Sephiroth then punctuated the statement by brutally reentering the Diviner's body.

Saïx threw his head back in torment as once again the dark angel punished his backside. His whole body shook violently under the waves of excruciating pain, crunched up like this made it difficult to breath, as it put pressure on his chest. If he were a normal human being, he would have surely passed out by now— if only he could be granted such a reprieve at that moment.

Something different shone in the dark angel's eyes. The objective of his twisted game had shifted ever so slightly. This time he rolled his hips, searching within the Diviner for that certain cluster of nerves hidden deep within. It didn't take him long before he found the spot that made the Diviner gasp and buck in a way that did not entail pain, and a grin of triumph soon curved the dark angel's lips.

The Diviner's mouth fell open wide as the cruel angel began to deliberately pound his prostate. Saïx was forced to catch his lower lip between his teeth as new sensations bloomed in his stomach, despite everything, melting into his groin and causing it to harden once again. "No…" He moaned, desperately trying to deny the carnal sensations.

An aroused shudder rolled up the dark angel's back. "Why must you keep doing that? You clearly want it…" He breathed, grip tightening on the Diviner's hips as his walls tightened around him.

Saïx wanted to retort that comment, but knew if he opened his mouth only a string of moans would follow. He clenched his fists in the material of his jacket still trapped above his head. _Oh no…it cant feel good…_The pain was far from gone but at least the worst was being quickly relieved as pleasure took over. He was unable to hold back the yelp that escaped him when Sephiroth suddenly took his hardness into a firm grip. _Oh god…oh god…what do I do?_ It felt so good; the pain was disappearing…would this be the way he leaves this world? _If only—I could spend these final moments with…_ "Xemnas…"

Sephiroth scowled, continuing to drive into the Diviner whilst firmly stroking him in time with his thrusts. _Stop saying 'his' fucking name! _Leaning over he began to work at Saïx's neck; nipping and sucking. Sweat dotted his forehead and dripped onto the Diviner, fire danced in his stomach and burned in his heart as he panted hard against Saïx's neck, finally feeling his own release on its way, fueling his hips to forge harder and deeper.

Saïx writhed, "Stop…I nngh—Xemnas!" The intense stimulation against his prostate was incredible, causing his erection to jump as liquid excitement escaped him. But in contrast to those sensations the air around him was becoming thick and difficult to breathe, he could feel his blood sliding down his skin and he started to feel light-headed. The corners of his vision grew dark…was this the end? His body was going numb; it wasn't long before he couldn't even feel Sephiroth's rabid thrusts. His eyelids grew heavy, and slowly he allowed them to drift closed…

"Look at me!!" Sephiroth suddenly rasped loudly, startling Saïx to open his eyes and subconsciously obey the command. Sephiroth groaned heartily, leaning right over the Diviner to stare hard straight into his eyes, "I want you to remember my face as I claim your body as mine!" He growled huskily, soon after he gasped sharply as his pleasure peeked, but never once loosing Saïx's shocked stare, his hips lost their rhythm and he spastically drove into the Diviner, his balls drew up and climax erupted. Finally he buried his erection deep inside the Diviner as he came hard, groaning lustfully.

Saïx grunted in pain as he was painfully rammed into. _Is this it? Is he going to kill me now? Xemnas…I don't want to go yet…help me…Xemnas!! Please!!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from Sephiroth's intense gaze, inwardly pleading for his beloved Superior.

Sephiroth moaned as afterglow set it, sated and luckily satisfied with the length of time the Diviner had watched him orgasm. He slowly pushed his softening arousal in and dragged it back out again as he lost the last of his essence. Almost even feeling drowsy, he allowed a drawn out sigh to pass his lips as he gently stroked Saïx's side contently.

Painstakingly, the aches from every part of his body throbbed back into full force, and Saïx found tears suddenly stinging the corners of his eyes again. Was this it…? Despair drowned his mind, pain seared every fiber in his body. Something snapped and he threw his head back, opened his mouth wide and screamed, "XEMNAS!"

Sephiroth stiffened as his eyes widened in shock. Furious that his peace of mind had been rudely disturbed fueled the dark angel to draw a fist back to punch the Diviner in the head— when he suddenly felt something, as Saïx's wail died down—

The Diviner's brows creased in concentration, "X-Xemnas?" His whimper barely audible…he had also felt the shift in space somewhere nearby…

The dark angel huffed. So the leader _was_ coming now was he? _This will be interesting…_A very evil sounding chuckle bubbled from his chest before he could hold it back. A familiarly insane glint returning to his eye.

This caused Saïx to immediately turn his head to stare at Sephiroth, sensing the threatening danger that lurked behind Sephiroth's smile. _Oh no… _"Don't you dare go near h-!"

Sephiroth swiftly punched him out cold. "It would seem my fun has not yet come to a close. What a delight!" His smile suddenly broadened into that of an insane expression.

--

That was the last straw. He couldn't sleep, couldn't quell the worry in the pit of his stomach, couldn't put up with the increasingly frequent painful jabs in his chest…and after that shockingly strong wave of nausea which had frustratingly made him throw up on his finely clean floor he had had enough. He was going after Saïx.

The Enigmatic man had used the Diviner's teleporting headstone to find him of course, but where the headstone had taken him came as a surprise to Xemnas. _What is he doing down here in the corridors to my old master's study? _The place as usual was an absolute dump; after so many years of neglect it was falling apart, whole corridors had been completely sealed off from them caving in on themselves…but that wasn't what he had come here to check up on.

The only most obvious area Saïx could be in at that moment was the study itself, but even as he rounded the last corner through the shadowy halls, his greatly enhanced senses were blaring at him in warning. His footsteps echoed loudly in his ears as came to a stop in front of the door, staring at the dim light filtering underneath it grimly. Lifting his gaze he then stared at the handle for a long moment…_just- open the door! _His mind screamed at him. He scowled before releasing a long sigh, slowly, almost reluctantly; he brought up his gloved hand to the handle, turned it, and released, allowing it to creak open on its own as it slowly exposed its contents.

His excellent eyes were quick to adjust to the small dim room, but for some reason, he just couldn't comprehend the… _thing_ on the desk... as if his mind were blocking the ability to recognize what he was looking at. Now even more confused, Xemnas took a step inside, when suddenly _it_ hit him, and he reeled back, feeling almost as though something had hit him hard in the chest. The strong smell of blood and… _What? _Even the smell of sex became thick in the air, almost chokingly. Xemnas resisted the urge to cover his nose as he took the last few steps over to the desk. Horror dawned on him that drained the colour from his face, making the hairs all over his body stand on end. As his eyes finally worked out the crumpled mess of a person lying across the desk, he could no longer deny himself what he was trying to deny the moment he walked into the room. The 'thing' that was dying right in front of him, slowly bleeding to death, was… "S- …Saïx?"

For only a brief moment Xemnas found he was unable to move, even to breathe as he stared in shock at his beloved Diviner. _This can't be happening…is this my fault? I… I should have listened to him! _Just as suddenly he was snapped from his trance and flung himself to the Diviner's side, smoothing his pale cheek. "Saïx! Saïx!! Answer me!!" His hands began to shake uncontrollably as his gaze traveled across his naked and bloodied form, collapsed on his side, covered in blood, not to mention lying in a pool of it.

"Oh my god…what do I do? Saïx, what happened!? Please- wake up!" He desperately began to shake his shoulder, loosing himself in panic as Saïx lay limply, not responding. Xemnas could only fear the worst, and in a moment of overwhelming despair he collapsed to his knees beside the desk. _No…this cant be…so many things- I wanted to say to you- wanted to share with you…I just wanted to be with you always…_

After a moment something shiny at the corner of his vision caught his eye, and it didn't take a second before he recognized the very distinctive sword. And in the same instance, he suddenly felt the air shift in the room as another presence entered behind him. "It would seem you finally decided to show up." A deep velvet voice teased. "Too little too late though I'm afraid."

His body tensed up. Blood boiled in Xemnas's ears, adrenaline and power savagely coursed through his veins as two and two clicked. Dangerous volcanic fury blazed in sharp orange eyes as the Enigmatic man immediately rounded on the dark angel.

"SEPHIROTH!!!"

--

Oh dear…was he too late to save his 'to be lover'? Or is there still hope! You had better review to get all that _angst_ out of your system! Yes.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me once again for the terribly late update!! …You better hope I don't do it again lol I'm leavin' ya somewhere just as bad XD

Also, I won't make excuses, I'm sure your all aware of how busy December gets. And my January was too, finishing school and all there's a lot for me to sort out.

Anyways, onwards!!

* * *

In the blink of an eye Xemnas was armed and lunging at Sephiroth, thrusting his Aerial Blade straight for the madman's face. Rage boiling over as a ferocious cry echoed in the small room.

Smirking, Sephiroth immediately dodged the attack, ducking just in time before disappearing in a cloud of feathers, only to reappear next to the Masamune on the floor…next to the unconscious Saïx.

"Stay away from him!!" Xemnas screamed, eyes wild. He was just about to unleash another attack when suddenly the dark angel had his sword at the lifeless Diviner's throat.

"Now now Xemnas, lets not let things get out of hand in such a small area shall we?" He then teasingly ran his free hand down the Diviner's thigh, following his fingers with his eyes raptly. "You wouldn't want to risk killing this beautiful creature would you?" His mako gaze flicked back up to the others piercing orange, and a pink tongue flicked out to trace along his top lip hungrily.

Xemnas's blood boiled, forcing a deep, threatening growl to rumble from his chest. He needed to get Saïx help as soon as possible, with all the blood splattered all over the place, Xemnas would be surprised if there was any left! The more he saw, the greater his rage grew. So to be able to save Saïx, first he was going to have to destroy this obstacle in his way. "What have you done to him?!" He thundered, never having seen the Berserker even remotely as bad as this.

The dark angel cocked his head to a side, "You're a scientist aren't you? I'm sure you can appreciate the little experiment I was testing on your pet."

Xemnas huffed at this, expression darkening. "I very much doubt that."

Sephiroth shrugged, staring back down at Saïx's face, "Well if you must know, I was merely testing the limits to which you Nobodies claim that you cannot 'feel'." He then chuckled to himself.

"You…" Xemnas was now shaking with rage, when suddenly he burst forward, fist drawn back, "BASTARD!!" He cried, not even giving the dark angel a second to look up in shock, before he was sent crashing straight though the wall behind the desk, and onto the balcony overlooking the Heartless Manufactory.

The dark angel grunted as he landed hard. But seemed unfazed as he was already pushing himself back to his feet, calling to Xemnas, "Well I must say, for your lack of emotion I've certainly experienced quite a bit of anger with your kind."

"I certainly shouldn't be surprised." The Enigmatic Man growled. As he was about to follow Sephiroth out, he took one last look back down onto his poor Saïx. His gaze quickly softened, _What have I done to you? _Though not wanting to let the dark angel escape, picked up Saïx's slightly torn and bloodied jacket, and draped it across his body. "I will return for you…" He whispered into the Diviner's ear, giving his cheek one last gentle caress before he too stepped onto the balcony, glaring daggers at Sephiroth. "Why have you done this Sephiroth? What do you have to gain from interfering with us in this way?"

A freakishly pleasant smile curved the madman's lips. "Why, entertainment of course. I haven't had this much fun in years!" Suddenly his expression became serious. "You see, I've decided that I would like to keep your _enchanting_ little blue-haired pet a little longer, but it would seem that you are getting in my way…"

Xemnas's eyes widened furiously, "How dare you! You're the one—trying to take him from _me_!!" He roared, throwing his hand forward as lethally sharp, dark grey coils of Nothingness erupted towards the One-winged angel.

Sephiroth immediately took to the air, effectively removing himself from the attacks path. He was taken back slightly as he watched Xemnas ascending from the balcony after him. _So he is able to fly as well? This should prove interesting. _He smiled darkly to himself, continuing to drift up and over the daunting fall that lay beneath.

But Xemnas ignored the fatal drop as he sped after the madman. Summoning forth a flurry of more dark coils, they twisted and turned, completely surrounding Sephiroth, landing blows from all directions.

The dark angel gasped in dismay and pain, before quickly catching himself, and bringing up his sword to swiftly cut through the dark lightning.

Xemnas growled as his attack was quickly becoming ineffective, sending twice as many shooting forth from his other palm.

This was taking too long…Sephiroth quickly grew tired of Xemnas's little game and threw his arm into the air above him, "Perish now!" He cried and instantly three giant columns of fire thundered around him, destroying the dark coils.

The Enigmatic Man gasped at the impressive sight, before realizing the inferno was having a vortex like effect, drawing him in. _Shit! _He immediately backed up, maintaining a steady distance away from the powerful attack. When still the flames didn't let up, the pull only became stronger. "_Coward_…" Xemnas cursed, summoning a dark orb and firing at Sephiroth, aiming for a gap between the deadly columns. Though this had little effect, merely being obliterated once coming in contact with the intense heat.

Suddenly the three giant columns abruptly dispersed—with Sephiroth nowhere in sight. Xemnas had to quell what might have been a flutter of panic, eyes darting across every inch of the large hall. _He couldn't have escaped could he? Unless…_ Xemnas gaze instantly shot back to the study. _He can't be-!?_ Just as he was about to take off back towards Ansem's Study, larger dark orbs—different from his own, suddenly began to fill the immediate area. Distracted for only a second, Xemnas quickly became aware of a presence closing in beneath him. Having no time to look down he instantly dodge backward, only to crash into one of the electrifying dark orbs with a pained grunt. Just as suspected, Sephiroth soon emerged in front of him from below.

"Come now, don't be difficult. Is it really so hard to give up just _one_ of your pets? From what I hear you have at least five left." His lips curled into a thoroughly evil looking smirk. Knowing full well how difficult it would have been for Xemnas to have lost half his force.

Xemnas growled, his patience at their wits end. "Saïx is not my _'pet'_! He may be obedient, but he has his own free will and mind!" The Enigmatic Man then drove forward, charging Sephiroth with his glowing Aerial Blades drawn forth from his palms.

Sephiroth's smile never faltered as he too entered the duel.

Their blades clanged loudly as they were smashed hard together with great force, both men periodically teleporting across the large hall trying to gain the upper-hand. Their battle cries echoed in the large expanse of empty silence, reverberating all the way back into Ansem's Study…where a certain blue-haired Nobody was very groggily rousing from unconsciousness.

Wearily the Diviner rolled onto his back, groaning miserably. His mind was hazy, his ears buzzed and his eyelids refused to allow him the vision to see his surroundings. Every inch of his body ached, though the most predominant were definitely his chest and ass. He scowled, bringing a shaky hand up to rest on his chest, when he suddenly realized he was touching material. This cleared some of the haze from his mind as his senses perked slightly, realizing someone had put his jacket over him like a make-shift blanket. His eyes finally found the ability to peel open—though his vision wasn't all that clear, to see the mess he was lying in. A groan escaped him once again as he tried to will his aching muscles to move and get him to sit up. Unfortunately once he was up, a dizzying wave of nausea washed over him and he threw himself to the side of the desk, emptying his stomach's contents onto the floor. Tears stung his eyes as he spat the rest of the foul taste from his mouth. Reopening his eyes he realized most of which had come up was blood…_that can't be good…_

Suddenly, as the humming disappeared in his ears he recognized the sounds of a battle. Turning around he peered through the new large hole in the wall and spotted the two very distinctive figures fiercely battling in mid-air. Despite his condition, something warm and unusual fluttered in his chest as his gaze rested on his Superior. _Xemnas…! He really came…for me…! _But as he watched the two fight, the memories of his own battle against the dark angel lingered at the back of his mind, and dread crossed his features…

"…_You have not witnessed even a third of _my_ true power."_

The dark angel's words burned across Saïx's mind, and he stared after Xemnas, feeling an ache in his chest. _He seems to be faring better than I…but, is he really strong enough to defeat that madman?_

Sephiroth laughed mockingly at the silver-haired Nobody, as he raced in with sword raised, "Don't make it too easy for me to claim your pet from you!"

"He shall never be yours!" Xemnas roared as he deflected another attack, momentarily smashing Sephiroth's arms above his head and immediately taking the opportunity to swing his blade at the dark angel's chest.

Sephiroth twitched as the sharp blades were just able to slice open his skin, but was he just as fast and was already swinging his sword around at Xemnas, forcing the silver haired Nobody to abort a further attack in order to materialize a shield in time to save his arm from being hacked clean off.

The forceful blow against his shield was strong enough to send him flying right back into another damned dark orb, and a yelp of pain was forced from his lips. Xemnas panted hard, glaring at Sephiroth, not understanding why he was seemingly unaffected by their battle despite taking the same amount of blows.

Again Sephiroth chuckled mockingly at Xemnas, "You know…" he stated before clicking his fingers, finally dispelling the annoying orbs. _Now its time to do a little digging…_He smirked mischievously. "I can understand why you would want to keep him so badly…" The dark angel lowered a lust filled gaze at Xemnas, "He's sowonderfully_ tight._ And those _screams_, his beautiful writhing— trembling body beneath yours, against yours…he makes me hard just thinking about him."

Xemnas was successfully blinded by rage, "ENOUGH!!" He roared, disappearing and reappearing around the One-winged angel, circling and attacking him from all angles with seemingly endless amounts of red laser beams. Wanting nothing more than to slice Sephiroth into a thousand tiny pieces.

Sephiroth watched the Nobody carefully, waiting to find a pattern in his attacks, expertly deflecting the attacks and painfully still receiving a few he missed—the pain was worth what he was about to do though…all he needed was just a slight pause…"I must admit Xemnas," he called out, sure that he would be listening, "It was actually a little annoying the way he kept crying out _you're _name…"

Xemnas froze in place for half a second, shocked. _What!? Saïx…you were calling for me?_ _I'm so sorry…_He looked back to the balcony, foolishly forgetting where he was.

"Fool…" Sephiroth murmured before dashing toward Xemnas, and in the rush of his cruel excitement, couldn't help but laugh as he _skewered_ the Enigmatic Man through the side of his stomach.

A sharp gasp was ripped from Xemnas's throat, but not a sound could leave his mouth even as he tried to scream. He looked down at the Masamune thrust through his stomach, not quite comprehending what just happened, before shifting wide ginger eyes back up to the madman's face.

Sephiroth smiled darkly before tearing the sword straight back out again, watching as this time a gag sounded from the Nobody before he clutched his injury, squeezing his eyes shut before he steadily lost altitude.

As the intense pain overwhelmed his senses, he became less aware of his surroundings, feeling light headed as soon he began to plummet towards the ground far below. _No…it wasn't supposed to end this way…_He could feel himself falling faster and faster as the air beat against him hard. _This is no good…I've got…to get a hold of myself! _

The dark angel continued to watch as he fell, and was surprised when he saw him struggling to regain himself. "Hm…it would be a pity to let such a handsome thing go to waste…" And so he decidedly pursued the falling Nobody at top speed.

Gradually Xemnas managed to squeeze an eye open, spotting Sephiroth following him down. _Oh no- I wont have you 'rescuing' me! _Desperately he fought to pull himself together, lifting a blood covered hand out to summon a portal around himself, teleporting himself right above the dark angel. Quickly using a Cura spell to heal up what he could of the wound.

Sephiroth was shocked to see Xemnas find the strength to actually summon a portal and teleport himself, but… _Where did he go?_ "Wh—AH!!" Sephiroth buckled as he was suddenly attacked from behind, a laser slicing straight through his left thigh and shoulder. He reacted quickly and swirled around, evading the rest flying his way. "Impressive little bastard aren't you? Your pet was done for by this stage. Which reminds me…"

Xemnas felt himself physically stiffen as Sephiroth teleported from sight, and he quickly tried to back away when suddenly the dark angel reappeared right in his face, firmly grabbing both his wrists and holding them to his sides. Xemnas felt his skin crawl as Sephiroth brought his face up close.

"Are you sure that this is not all just because your afraid he wont choose you?" the dark angel smirked.

Xemnas blinked for a moment, _No! That's ludicrous… _He immediately tried to yank his hands out of the solid grip.

Sephiroth merely chuckled at this, teleporting them both back up onto the balcony with Xemnas sat up against the wall just outside the control room and Sephiroth straddling his waist, preventing Xemnas the use of his legs and still holding firm to the Nobody's wrists. Xemnas clearly didn't like the proximity between their faces, much to the One-winged angel's delight. "Or is it simply that you need him—to _use_ him. Because he is the only one obedient enough to _fuck_ without compromising your position in your little group?" Sephiroth wickedly emphasized the word 'fuck' by grinding his pelvis against Xemnas's. "I don't quite think that's fair on him at all."

Most unexpectedly, Xemnas half-heartedly laughed. Making Sephiroth give him a most perplexed look. "If I could feel pity, I'd certainly be feeling it for you. You poor horny bastard, obviously you don't have anyone willing to put up with you long enough to help you satisfy yoursel—Agh!!"

"Enough of that." Sephiroth spoke coolly once he'd impaled Xemnas again, but this time through the shoulder. "Now, as I was saying. You cannot feel, correct? How would you understand whether you're using him or not? Why else would you fuck someone when you can't feel emotions? There's no logic to it."

A look of dismay crossed Xemnas's face, but quickly quelled it. He knew that the One-winged angel was an expertly manipulative being, capable of warping a persons mind into something dark for his own personal gain, by merely twisting meanings into what might seem to be common sense if you weren't sure of yourself. He growled at Sephiroth, "You don't know me. Don't you dare act like you know what I do and do not understand!"

Sephiroth's eyes lost their amusement, becoming dark. He shifted his face close to Xemnas's, almost close enough for their lips to touch, his whisper washing over his skin, "Then maybe, I need to get to know you better before I make any further judgments."

Xemnas's eyes widened in shock. _NO! _But Sephiroth already had him in a ferocious kiss, nipping and sucking his tongue into his mouth so he couldn't bite. The dark angel was already breathing harshly though his nose, grinding their bodies together. Xemnas's mind was racing, still in shock over the sudden change in scenario.

Sephiroth decidedly let his grip leave the arm which had the Masamune punctured through the shoulder, before letting his fingers trail down between their bodies—dragging the zipper of Xemnas's jacket open as it went, exposing his tanned flesh.

This brought Xemnas abruptly out of his shocked stupor and he growled ferociously, snapping his head to the side and breaking the one way kiss, "Get off of me!! Don't you dare m—ah…mock me like this!!" That sneaky hand had found its way down to his groin, kneading it firmly.

The dark angel only chuckled to himself; "Your little pet put up a fight as well," Sephiroth began speaking between kissing down the Enigmatic Man's neck. "Too bad you weren't there to rescue him," A smirk curved his lips when he felt Xemnas's body stiffen, "So as punishment, I _will _be keeping your lovely creature-" He gave Xemnas's neck a soft nip "And now, it's _your turn_."

_CHNK!_

Xemnas blinked, _W-what… just happened? _

The dark angel's mako eyes had suddenly grown as large as saucers, pain quickly twisting his expression. Sephiroth let go of Xemnas, hunching forward slightly before he suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood onto Xemnas's lap. In the process also revealing the large Claymore pierced into his back.

…_What the-!?_ Looking back up, Xemnas's breath caught in his throat—it was Saïx! Stood a few feet away, leant against the railing of the balcony for support, still covered in his own blood but had managed at least his pants back on. Xemnas wanted to move, to run to his aid, alas he was stuck in place by the Masamune and Sephiroth's weight.

Staring silently at each other for but a moment, Saïx eventually managed a half smile before suddenly the dark angel stirred. "Fool…" He hissed furiously, and to the Nobodies horror, managed to flex his arm around himself and tear the Claymore from his own back, tossing the weapon from the balcony. Slowly he rose up from Xemnas's lap, throwing Saïx an enraged glare over his shoulder.

Saïx golden orbs immediately grew wide with fear, taking an unsteady step backward.

Sephiroth instantly rounded on the Diviner before he could make another move, violently grabbing Saïx's hair and pulling him close to his face, causing him to yelp in pain. "That was _a very _stupid thing to do."

"Leave him alone!!" Xemnas bellowed, grabbing at the Masamune in his shoulder with his other hand, desperate to pull it out.

"Xemnas…" Saïx whimpered and Sephiroth's gaze darkened, staring the Diviner dead in the eye.

"If all you're going to do is keep trying to get back to him, then I'll just have to remove him from existence altogether!!" In a flash he had removed his sword from Xemnas's shoulder, causing the Nobody to grunt in pain, before he saw the weapon only pulled back to be plunged back in. Sephiroth's anger boiled over, "DIE!!" he cried, thrusting the sword forward.

"NO!!"

Xemnas felt something warm and wet splatter into his chest—but no pain. He'd closed his eyes, not wanting to see that pained look on his beloved's face…but…? Xemnas opened his eyes…and simply stared, not believing what he was looking at.

Saïx… he had leapt on top of Xemnas in time to take the hit instead, going as far as to even shift his body so the blade went into the wall and not through him and into Xemnas. Even Sephiroth had frozen in place behind the Diviner.

"No…" Xemnas barely whispered, staring straight into equally wide eyes, their faces a breath apart, yet not a breath escaped either. It felt like time had stopped, like his world, his life had just ended. A lump formed in Xemnas's throat, he felt sick, cold, like his heart had been torn from him all over again. Something foreign began to sting the corners of his eyes. "…Why?" Another cracked whisper.

"My Superior…" Was all he managed before all at once, time began to move again, the agonizing pain finally registered in the Diviner's chest and he quickly avoided throwing up the blood all over Xemnas, only able to turn his head and heave it onto the floor beside them. His breath was labored, eyes becoming half lidded, his throat hurt but still he continued, "…You—are my Superior, my one and only—I was born to protect you…"

Suddenly the dark angel also snapped from his trance. Watching the two, the reality of what he had done slowly crept up on him. _Darn…and he was such a good pet…_ Understanding what he had to do; Sephiroth took a step forward, planting a kiss atop the back of Saïx's head, "So you have made your choice…" He whispered, before abruptly tearing his sword back out.

"GYAAAH!!" Saïx cried, buckling over onto Xemnas, gripping his shoulders for support, he bled profusely onto his Superior.

Xemnas still couldn't believe what was happening, but instinctively held back onto Saïx curled in his arms. It was the blood, he'd never seen so much at one time before…he completely forgot about the dark angel staring at the two, pitying them, before turning and disappearing in a bright flash of light and colour.

Rational thought finally kicked in and Xemnas quickly removed his jacket, careful not to move Saïx around too much, wincing when this put strain on his wounded shoulder and stomach.

"Xe-…Xemnas…" Saïx barely made out. _Oh Kingdom Hearts…the pain…it hurts so much…_Pain twisted his features and he removed a hand from Xemnas's shoulder to press against his wound. "Xem-…"

"No Saïx, please, don't try to talk…I need to get you help." Ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder, Xemnas managed to tear off a large enough piece of his jacket to tie around the Diviner's chest.

_I cant stop…I don't think I'm going to get another chance…_He tried to keep himself from hyperventilating as Xemnas started to wrap the material over his shoulder and around his chest, flinching in pain when his Superior knotted the material tightly over the wounds. He scowled and found his breath, "Xem-…I…didn't want—to hurt you…if possible…I know we cant—but you said…that you were-"

The pitiful words were tearing deep into Xemnas's soul, he was talking about the last time they saw each other in the bedroom—when he'd said he was in pain…_I'm a fool…_Xemnas's expression was nothing short of sorrow, "Saïx, please…you didn't—"

Saïx scowled, "I can't stand…that terribly sad—look in your eyes…"

A chocked sob escaped Xemnas, what was this feeling? The Enigmatic Man stared into those beautiful golden eyes, as if it would be the last time he would see them, he cradled the Diviner in his arms, who continued to grow deathly pale. _Why? I…I couldn't even protect him! When he needed me most! When he was at his most vulnerable…he saved me!?_ Xemnas didn't notice the tears that began to cascade down his cheeks, "Stop it… Save your breath my love…you've done nothing wrong." _I see now, it really was all Sephiroth's fault…!_

_Love…if only…_Saïx had never seen Xemnas weep before…it triggered something deep inside, and he too found the salty beads rolling down his own cheeks. "Don't be sad anymore…because of me…please."

Xemnas could hear Saïx's breath shortening, and suddenly a spasm ripped through his body, triggering a coughing fit, resulting in more blood splattering onto Xemnas's chest. Auburn eyes widened with worry and he clutched the Diviner closer, "Saïx!!"

He could feel the darkness creeping into the corners of his mind, his sight growing dark, he looked into Xemnas's face as long as he could, he took in a shuddery breath, "I've always…tried so hard…to please you…"

Seeing this change, Xemnas seriously panicked, for the first time in his Nobody existence, _No…he's slipping! _Quickly he gathered the Diviner into his arms, forgetting his own injuries as adrenaline leant him more energy. "I know…just—stop talking…please," He shakily got to his feet, careful not to aggravate Saïx's injuries further, "Right now, it would please me very much, if you would promise never to leave me!"

A genuine smile broke across Saïx's face then, something Xemnas had never seen, he could have broken down into tears at the sight, "I…I promise…" And then his vision was gone, Xemnas could tell immediately, and it seemed his strength was next to go, his hand slipped from Xemnas's shoulder, _Oh Xemnas…_His voice was barely above a whisper now, and he scowled, desperately fighting to hold his mind together, it was a loosing battle. "Xemnas…even if we can't feel…I've…always…uuhh…"

Something stabbed Xemnas hard in the chest, as Saïx went completely limp in his arms, "S-Saïx!? SAÏX!! Don't leave me!!" He cried, but to no effect. "No…NO!" He frantically looked around, trying not to panic, the situation was too precarious to panic now. _I'll need help. _Gathering Saïx tightly in his arms, he opened a portal back to the castle, immediately running through and ending up in a hallway a little further from the First Aid room than he'd intended.

"Shit!" He immediately bolted at top speed toward the room, calling at the top of his lungs, "Anyone!! I need help immediately!! Someone please I need you here now!!" He turned a corner and nearly ran head long into his fiery haired subordinate, who'd been frantically running towards his voice.

"Whoa!! Superior! What's—?! Holy shit what happened to you and Sa—?"

"Silence!" He yelled, not bothering to stop for a split second, and forcing Axel to run after him. "Go and get Xaldin and Xigbar for me! Immediately!! Tell them it's imperative!" Finally he'd reached the First Aid room, kicking the door open and ran Saïx over to the bed, placing him down carefully. He noticed Axel was still stood, seemingly in shock at their states, in the doorway. "Now!!" He growled.

"S-Sir!! Saïx-! His foot look!!" Axel stepped into the room pointing.

Turning around Xemnas was immediately filled with dread, Saïx's foot was slowly dissipating—he was being dragged into the darkness! "Fuck!! Axel you'll just have to do, and you'll have to listen to me very closely alright!?" He was already grabbing the necessary items from their shelves whilst he said this.

The beyond nervous Axel nodded his head frantically, and turned to look over Saïx's body. Not believing the Nobody stood any chance of pulling through in that condition, but there was no way he was backing down helping his Leader try to save his favourite subordinate. Besides, he never realized before how much he would miss teasing the guy.

Xemnas flew back over to the bed, placing everything he needed next to Saïx. While he still could, he took one last moment to crouch close over the Diviner's peaceful face, stroking his cheek, his tears almost preventing him from seeing past them. He pressed a firm kiss on Saïx's cold lips, stroking his cheek soothingly. He didn't care that Axel was there, there was no time to care, not at that moment. Slowly, regrettably, he pulled away, whispering to his beloved,

"I _will_ save you Saïx!"

* * *

Poor Saïx! It would seem Xemnas was too late…but will he be too late to save his lovers life!

A/N

My beautiful reviewers "cries whilst going through reviews again" Thank you so much! I totally appreciate your support with this! I'm very glad you guys have enjoyed my fic so far, and my style, and my storyline, and everything else you complimented! It all makes writing all worth while Don't be too depressed please lol I promise I wont disappoint you with the ending!

Although, I'm sad to say, we only have two chapters to go! I'm sorry lol but that's how it's been planned. I've stretched it out as much as I can, I wanted thirteen chapters! As I'm sure you can understand (hint: Org **XIII**), unfortunately I couldn't stretch it anymore. So I'll be doing _something _that I know you guys will like to make up the number!

R & R please btw, I need to know how you guys felt about this one...

**EDIT:**

Wooooow… Going through this again I sure did make Saïx bleed a lot…

Oh, by the way – I think a couple people mentioned that they thought Xemnas should have had more of an effect on Sephiroth during the battle. Well just to clear that up (Though I should have mentioned this earlier…) I have the official guide for KH2 – and so before writing this battle I checked out their stats. It turns out Xemnas is actually stronger than Sephiroth! But in counter to this, Sephiroth has a bucket load more health than Xemnas! (Seriously, if you have the guide check it out for yourself. Heh, though Xemnas and Saïx do have the same stats, since Xemnas is the Leader, it wouldn't be right if I didn't make him stronger here…) Therefore Xemnas was actually dealing a good amount of damage than it seemed – but as fans would know, it takes a heck of a lot to beat down that damned dark angel.

Hope that helps for those who were wondering. (( --And sorry for the delay but yes - just to let you all know, production on the final chapters has finally started moving again! I barely have any free time - and am now working full-time for 40 hours a week.. but I'll fit writing into there somewhere! I just needed to stabilize my life first ;; Look foreward to an update in the next couple of weeks! ))


	11. Chapter 11

Wow…. Has it really been 2 years?!??! DAMN. Life sure has a way of taking over!! Well guys, must say since I last updated, well past school! I passed and now got myself a great job and a car I bought with my own damn munnys and now saving up to move out hopefully soon ~

Anyways, one day recently my mule returned too me and said… FINISH THIS DAMN YOU.

And so here I am! Sending out to all my lovely fans a little teaser just to say I'm back baby!!

* * *

Just cut me some slack with the writing k? I know I aint quite the writer I used to be BUT I must say it's been a long time right! Haha, enjoy the teaser guys! It's a shorty!

Darkness…

Silver hair glinted in the moonlight as he lifted his head, watching the light trickle of rain as it pattered quietly against the window.

Silence…

In the dim light, sat in a chair beside the bed, the dark man breathed a long sigh. Head dropping into his hands, elbows rested on his knees.

Loosing hope…

-----

"Aww, darn it…"

The Gambler looked up from his cards to Xigbar who sat across from him at the small table... In his boredom the Freeshooter had foolishly agreed too join him in a card game for the past hour and a half. The air was still throughout the entire castle; silence now seemed to grip its every corner. Ever since the 'incident', the Organization frankly had not been what it once was for quite some time... Like a chain reaction- that which affected the figurehead of the group was gradually taking its toll down the ranks. "What…?" Luxord finally snapped when the scarred man did nothing but glower at the dark abyss outside.

"The rain stopped…" Xigbar pouted. Beginning to grow tired of loosing what from the start was not a very promising looking game. His sharp yellow gaze flicked back over to the man across from him and he tossed his cards onto the table-top with a 'tch'.

"…And?" The Gambler drawled in return with a bored expression.

"Well, at least the rain kills all the mind numbing silence around here."

Luxord snorted, putting his cards down on the table. "It's never silent when you're around…"

The Freeshooter smacked his gloved palm against the table, making the cards that spread across it jump. "Hey now! Don't say it like that's a bad thing, would you prefer being bored outta' your mind?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No, but I'd at least like to be able to hear myself think once in a while…"

"Hah! Who needs any more of that? We're better off just—"

THNK!!

Both men froze suddenly as a large lance suddenly impaled the center of the table between them, sending cards scattering and shivers down both of their spines as they glanced over to the couch.

"Alright alright! I can't take this anymore!" Sat there had been Xaldin, sharpening his weapons as he was listening to the two. Growling as he glared both Nobodies down, he summoned the lance to return to the pile beside him, the metal objects clanging loudly together. "I'm sick to death of the two of you bickering all the time."

"What!?" Xigbar jumped up from his chair, pointing accusingly at the Gambler. "I wasn't fightin' with him! He's the one who's always got the problem."

"Oh so now it's my fault you insist on grating my nerves?"

"I'm going to kill the both of you…" Xaldin scrubbed a hand down his face irately.

Luxord rolled his eyes. "Tch. That's all this Organization needs. Less memb--…."

The room fell silent.

It hadn't been easy for the Organization members to keep things running as of late. Xemnas kept himself hulled away, which meant they were being assigned less and less work. They'd all become accustomed to pulling double duty since what happened in Castle Oblivion, so at first the easing up of work seemed to be a breeze. Though now they were finding themselves with less to do, the more time they ended up spending in the castle, the more tension that seemed to rise… The more arguments that sparked between them…

It was all they could do to try and keep things like they used to be.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Xigbar piped up, attempting to break the tense atmosphere. He for one had been at least trying to keep some form of normality.

Xaldin got back to sharpening his blades. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

"Me too," Luxord added with a yawn. Sighing as again the room fell silent, he glanced between the both of them, both seeming to go back onto their own train of thought. Though he was sure all three of them were wondering about the same thing… Daring to bring up the delicate subject, he casually collected his cards as he this time broke the silence in the room. "So, how do you think Xemnas is going?"

Xigbar slowly sat back down in his chair. "I haven't seen him come back down here in a while this time… Does anyone know if he's even been eating lately?"

"Who knows…" Xaldin spoke up from the couch, now polishing off his blades. "He's been acting so odd since—"

"The incident?" Luxord butted in, making the Lance Wielder raise a thick brow at him. "Well I must say, for a guy with no heart, he sure has been taking his acting to a whole knew level."

Xaldin shook his head. "I don't like it… Our orders have slowly been decreasing. That's not a good sign for a Superior who has so much resting on his shoulders. I think we need to go and have a talk with him."

Abruptly the Freeshooter stood up from the table and made his way for the door, leaving the others' staring after him curiously. "Oi, Xig—!"

"….Well!" The scarred man cut Luxord off. "It's been fun guys but I think I'll pass. Better go check up on ol' red head. He's been less and less himself lately as well—little bastard. Someone has to help me keep this place interesting after all!" Just as he was about to reach the door, three lances suddenly were sent spearing passed his head and crashing into the ornate white door frame, successfully blocking off Xigbar's exit.

Rather stunned for a moment, the Freeshooter gave a nervous laugh as he slowly turned to face the two. "Can't just ditch this with you guys can I?"

"…." Both gave a glowering stare.

"Right!" Xigbar threw his fist into the palm of his other hand enthusiastically as he gave a nod. "S'about time we got something done around here."

------

"Whaaaat!? N-no! Nuh-uh!! I won't do it!" Demyx wailed as he scurried to hide behind Axel.

"Aw come on water boy! You're the least likely to be killed if you go in there and you know it!" A rather too amused grin tugged at the Freeshooter's lips as he tried to grab at Demyx from behind the red head.

"Guys cut it out!" Axel yelped as his jacket was tugged on from behind, with Demyx trying to dodge the Freeshooter's grasp and use him as a shield, the skinny Nobody trying to shove back Xigbar who was at risk of toppling them all onto the floor.

Luxord and Xaldin couldn't believe what they were seeing… They'd followed after Xigbar who seemed as if he had some kind of worthwhile idea. Finally caught up with number VIII and IX, and here he was, with his 'great idea' that so far consisted of tormenting the Nocturne. "Some fool proof plan you've come up with there, moron…" Xaldin simply grumbled, watching as they all indeed finally fall into a struggling heap on the floor.

------

The dark figure was still. His breathing, the only sign of life. Was this all that was left…?

Emptiness…

Was it possible after everything… Would this be his fate? Would all this come too nothing…

Waiting…

* * *

A/N

Tried to leave this as vague as possible… Nothing exciting so far sadly. Sorry if this turned out rather boring…

Will I decide to make you all cry--! Or be merciful and create something more lovely…? (My god she's gone mad with power!)

Hmmm… You'll just have to come back and find out soon!

And don't worry, the next couple chapters are definitely superior to this test run… Will my story really be as popular as what it once was 2 years ago?

R & R ;)


End file.
